Long Gone
by gneebee
Summary: He just expected to go out to some farm to pull a well pump and see if it could be saved. He hadn't expected to see a hot country girl checking him out. And he had no doubt that checking him out was exactly what she'd been doing. He liked it a lot that she had. BETHYL AU Daryl Beth
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you for taking the time to read my newest Bethyl story. We'll have some ups, some downs some fun and some love. I hope you enjoy.  
**

 ** _Beth is 18, Daryl is 28_**

ooo00ooo

 _The big move wasn't going at all like he'd planned, because he'd never planned on meeting Beth Greene._

 _Now here he was lying in bed unable to sleep because his emotions were all over the map_ _and_ _his_ _heart was aching. At the time he'd applied for the job he thought it meant everything. It would be a great start on a new life and a new angle on his profession._

 _But the real reason he'd applied for the position in the first place was to get out of Georgia and finally be free of the Dixon reputation. It was like a 50 pound sack of wet concrete he'd been forced to carry around his whole life.  
_

 _Plus there were all those big perks with the new job. He'd be doing commercial well drilling with more challenges, higher pay, and even benefits like paid vacations and holidays. He'd never had those kinds of perks and he was stoked._

 _Then it happened, Horvath sent him on a service call to check the well pump at the Greene farm and he met HER. He should have seen it coming, the signs were all there. His life would never be the same._

 _She was flirtatious right from the start and at first he foolishly thought maybe they'd just mess around a little. They'd have some good times before he split and moved to Tennessee. But that wasn't how it turned out at all. There was a great big problem, he'd fallen for Beth Greene fast and hard._

 _They'd only had a month together but it had been the best month of his life, and now he had to leave her._

 _00_

 _ _She had her face buried in her pillow and all she could think was she was never going to see Daryl Dixon again._ She was trying so hard to be quiet, the last thing she needed or wanted was for her parents to hear her and start asking a million questions. But she was just so sad and miserable. She was crying harder than she could ever remember having cried. _

_The more she thought about never seeing Daryl again the more her heart broke and the harder she cried._

 _It was the timing that had been all wrong for them, at least that was the first problem. By the time they met he already had his plan in place, he was going to Chattanooga for some great new job. When he made the move he was going to be more than a five and a half hour drive from where she was, just outside Waycross._

 _Daryl had been honest with her right from the start. He told her that very first night_ _ _that he'd signed an employment contract with a Tennessee company and_ he'd soon be leaving.  
_

 _She hadn't even worried about it, it seemed like a long time off and at least he'd be around long enough to have some fun with. That's where she'd made her mistake, she hadn't planned on it ever being anything more than that, a little fun. She hadn't even thought about the possibility of falling in love with him._

 _The other problem was her folks. It wasn't that they hated him, not exactly; they just tried to convince her he wasn't the right man for her. They told her he was too unpolished and too coarse looking and sounding, and he definitely came from the wrong side of the tracks. They were also uncomfortable with the fact that at 28 years old he was 10 years her senior._

 _She didn't care about any of those things. She thought he was pretty darn close to perfect. In fact she happened to find his unkempt look quite sexy, and just because his speech was a little unpolished didn't mean he didn't say some awfully sweet things. But none of that even mattered anymore. He'd be leaving in the morning and she was sure he was never coming back._

 **It All Began…**

They'd been without water in the house for three days and Annette was fit to be tied. The other wells were fine but they didn't pump to the house and the water was either stock or irrigation water, not safe for human consumption. "Hershel Greene I'm not putting up with you and Otis trying to fix that well for another minute! You call a professional outfit now, call Horvath's Well Drilling & Service and let them fix it. I swear if you don't, I will!"

Hershel tried real hard to act peevish but the truth was he was pretty relieved to have his wife force his hand, even if he'd never admit it. He was sick and tired of trying to get the dang thing fixed himself, while at the same time having to listen to his wife and daughter complain about the lack of running water in the house.

Beth had finally given up all hope and gone to town that morning, saying she couldn't take it another minute. She went to Amy's to shower and do her hair.

Hershel made the call and Horvath promised he'd have a man there that very afternoon. Sure enough right after the noon meal the big service truck pulled in the yard and Beth pulled in right behind him in her Mama's sedan, freshly showered and so much happier.

She watched the man jump down from the truck cab and she felt her breath catch in her throat. That sure wasn't Mr. Horvath. Whoever this man was he made quite the yummy sight.

It looked like at some point he just randomly decided to tear the sleeves off his shirt. That was fine with her because his arms were something she was pretty sure she'd never tire of looking at.

He was wearing some kind of chino pants and when he raised his arms to get something out of the back of the truck, his shirt rose up. It was all she could do not to gasp. His pants sat low and his slim waist and firm stomach were exposed, and he had those curves and hollows at his hips and low back, all on display and all making the hot summer sun feel even hotter.

She shut the car door, his head turned toward the noise and he fixed his eyes on her. She was surprised she didn't pass out right there in the driveway. It wasn't just the deep blue color of those eyes that got to her, it was the intensity of the look. A look that sent a delicious little chill right through her, which played nicely with the heat she was already feeling.

He casually gave her a nod of the head and she returned the same before heading in the house feeling like she needed another cool shower.

00

He just expected to go out to some farm to pull a well pump and see if it could be saved. He hadn't expected to see a hot country girl checking him out. And he had no doubt that checking him out was exactly what she'd been doing. He liked it a lot that she had.

She had a tight little body and sexy blond curls, and when she looked at him with those big baby blues he was happy to look right back. Why in the world she'd waste her time looking at the likes of him he had no idea but he also had no complaints. He'd keep that image of her in his mind while he went to work pulling that pump.

* * *

She yelled "Hi" to her Mama and ran up the stairs to her room, hoping to peek out the window and watch the handsome stranger at work. Sure, sure she was supposed to be sewing a new Sunday dress, but it was only Tuesday. The dress could wait.

So she watched him. She watched as he walked to the side of the house and flipped the breaker. Then she got to watch those muscles in his arms work as he took a socket wrench to loosen the ancient well cap bolts. She was sure that was the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

Until she saw something even hotter. It was by far her favorite part. He hooked the winch up and starting pulling the pump out of the well, stopping every twenty feet or so to remove the galvanized piping. Even with the A/C on she wished she had a fan.

The work wasn't easy or enjoyable, but what made the experience fun for him was he knew that pretty little country girl was watching every move he made. She might have thought she was being sneaky peeking from behind the curtain but he wasn't that easily fooled. He was half tempted to look up, smile and wave. But he didn't want her to go away.

He tested the pump and just as he and the boss had suspected the old well pump was a goner, burned out. It had already outlived its life expectancy by ten years. Now he just had to talk the farmer into letting him replace it with the new one he'd brought with him.

Her Daddy came in the house and told Mama what was going to happen. The man from Horvath's was going to drop a new pump in the well and get it up and running ASAP. But the well had now been disturbed. It was likely there would be sediment in the water and it would take a day or two to clear up. The fellow from Horvath's was going to "shock" it with a large dose of chlorine, then be back to check everything the following day.

Beth got right on the phone with Amy and asked if she could come over extra early the next morning for another shower.

She watched him drop the pump in the well and get everything all sealed up just right, and then she watched him carry everything back to his truck. She felt pretty certain she could watch that man lift and tote stuff all day long, especially if he was wearing that shirt with the sleeves torn off.

As soon as he was done shocking the well she got her own shock and he got to do what he'd waited to do, he looked up smiled and waved. She was sure she was about to drop dead, but first she smiled and waved back.

When he showed up to check the well at eight a.m. the next morning she was already back from Amy's, showered, her hair fixed, makeup on just right and dressed real cute. She knew it was now or never, his work on the farm was done. She casually strolled over to where he was working and said, "I work afternoons through the dinner rush down at Noble's Diner you should stop in and see me later, if you want." And she hurried away before she dropped dead again.

* * *

The diner was busy and she was pouring coffee, serving up meat loaf, fried chicken, smothered pork and slices of pie with ice cream at a fevered pitch. You wouldn't suppose she even had time to think, but she did. What she thought about was him and she wondered if he'd show.

She got her answer when he came strolling in at 5:45, freshly showered but still looking deliciously messy. His shirt was clean but just like his work shirt the sleeves had been torn off. She didn't mind that at all, he carried the look off quite nicely.

He'd had every intention of going home after work, having a beer and eating the venison roast he put in the crockpot that morning. That was before her invitation. Now he'd just make sandwiches for his lunches out of that roast, because he had no intention of letting her invitation go unanswered.

He walked in the old diner and there she was, standing behind the counter with her blond hair fighting to get out of a ponytail and her cheeks flushed pink from the work and the heat. He knew then he'd made the right choice; she had a whole lot more appeal than that roast.

He sat down and she came right over to him with a glass of ice water in her hand, "Hey well digger, can I get you a coffee?"

"Hey yourself. Let's see it says there on your tag you're Beth. It's too hot for coffee and ya probably don't have beer, so how 'bout a sweet tea Beth?"

"Coming right up. What's your name?"

"Daryl Well Digger Dixon." His laugh was coarse just like his speaking voice. She liked both.

"Okay Daryl, let me get you that tea." She set the plastic covered menu in front of him but he didn't look at it. When it came to these little joints he didn't venture into unknown territory. It was tough to mess up a cheeseburger and fries so he'd stick with tried and true.

When she brought back the tea he gave her a lopsided grin, a thank you and asked, "Ya workin' hard this evenin' Beth?"

"I don't think I've ever worked as hard as I saw you working. It was very impressive."

"Yeah I seen you was watchin' me."

She smiled and denied, "I wasn't watching you, I was curious how that work was done."

He snorted out a laugh at that, "Yeah whatever girl. How 'bout a cheeseburger an some fries, please?"

"Sure," and then she leaned across the counter and whispered, "It's the only thing they really know how to cook around here."

When she brought his food he asked, "What time ya off tonight?"

"In 45 minutes."

"Well if you was wantin' to take a little ride I'd like to take ya. I could eat this slow and I'd also have a slice a that cherry pie."

"A ride sounds perfect. I'll get the pie."

He was just opening the door of his pickup, and she was making a mental note of just how nice that big white one ton F-250 super duty was. But while she was thinking that he was having a moment of fear, "How old are you Beth?"

"18."

She saw his expression immediately change from happy to concerned, "Shit, you're a damn kid."

"Why, how old are you?"

"28 and feelin' like a dirty old man." He felt like he ought to back off right then and there. He could just tell her it was nice to meet her and then get his ass out of there.

That's just what he could have and should have done, maybe. But she was a sassy thing and she got to him when she said, "You're not too old or too dirty for me. Let's go for that ride."

"Yeah we'll be goin' for a ride alright cuz you ain't old enough to go for a beer."

She got a little fiery then, "Well we don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to. I'll just take myself right home."

No way, he was letting her go now, "Get in the truck girl." He said it with such a sweet little smile it didn't sound like a command, it was more like a sexy invitation. She took him up on it.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N There's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, since it's Daryl and Beth you know they look good :) This story grew from a prompt given me by LivingDeadGirl87. So as not to spoil things, I'll explain the prompt when we've seen it play out in the story. This fic will post each Saturday until complete. If you haven't had a chance yet, please also consider checking out my other current Bethyl multi chapter, _Long Love Story_. Thanks so much for reading along and I hope you'll leave a comment or review. Until next week remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for the comments / follows, favors and for just reading along. I very much appreciate that and you. We start where I usually prefer to start, right where we left off :)**

00

He only drove as far as the county park before pulling the pickup over, and he wasted no time at all. He put an arm around her shoulders and lightly cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her face towards him. His lips were on hers and he didn't hold back, the kiss was intense.

She couldn't seem to come up with a single objection to his advances.

After a few minutes of some very heavy kissing he just as quickly pulled away, "Shit I'ma get myself in trouble here. I think we better go for a walk."

She did the best she could to hide her disappointment, and she did take some consolation in the way he helped her down from the big pickup, taking her hand and threading his fingers through hers.

00

Her hand was so small and delicate in his and it felt so good and so right to be here with her. Down deep he knew he was already feeling way too many feelings for Beth Greene. He was conflicted, the last thing he'd wanted to do was to stop kissing her but he was trying so hard to do the right thing because she was special. It wouldn't be fair. Soon he'd be gone.

Conversation seemed like the best idea. "So tell me about yourself Beth Greene."

"Well I'm not sure what you want to know. I graduated from high school last month and I'm thinking I might enroll in beauty school this fall. Either that or just take some classes at the community college while I try to figure out my life. I like music, art, riding horses and well drillers."

She was surprised to see her words had embarrassed him a little, "Damn girl you're somethin' else for sure. I like ya an all but I gotta be honest with ya before we get too friendly. I'ma be leavin' town here in a month. I got a new job startin' up in Tennessee."

Even though she still had herself convinced she was just playing for fun, news of him leaving felt like a stab to the heart. "Why Tennessee?"

"Got a job with a commercial outfit up there outta Chattanooga. The pay an the benefits are real good."

"I see, well then I guess we don't have much time do we?" The way she was looking at him he wasn't sure if she was giving him the big come on or if she was sad to hear he'd be going. Either way those eyes were getting to him.

"What do you like to do when you're not working Daryl?"

"I like shootin' my bow, huntin', campin' an explorin' up in the woods and a pretty little waitress with big blue eyes." He tried giving it right back to her and it was tough to tell which of them was most embarrassed now. What they both were was infatuated. Even if Beth Greene wasn't quite ready to admit those feelings to herself.

She did make up her mind about one thing right in that moment, she wasn't going to let the big handsome well driller leave town without first spending plenty of his time with her. "I have Saturdays off Daryl, do you?"

"I do. I's plannin' on goin' up in the woods this Saturday. It ain't huntin' season right now so I's just thinkin' to do some hikin' and stuff. Would ya wanna come with?"

"Yeah I would."

"A'ight I'll pick ya up bout seven Saturday morning. Wear your good hiking shoes and I got everythin' else we need."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than his arms were around her. The way he was kissing her was finally making her see things more clearly, she was feeling a very real and very strong attraction to the well driller. Feelings that seemed to involve a lot more than just admiring his rugged good looks and muscled body.

* * *

What she didn't expect to have happen that evening was a battle royale. When she walked in almost three hours later than usual her folks were upset. She didn't blame them for that, they were right to be mad. She should have called and told them she'd be late so they wouldn't worry.

When it really hit the fan was when they asked who she'd been with and she didn't see any reason to lie, "Daryl Dixon, the man that worked on our well. He came by the diner and had a meal. When I got off work we went for a ride and stuff."

She watched her Daddy's face contort into the most unhappy looking expression she was sure she'd ever seen. "Oh no daughter, that man is the kind of mistake I can't stand by and allow you to make. He is not the man for you. He's way too old and he's not from a good family. You stick with men closer to your own age from good Christian families."

She saw the situation for what it was, a battle she'd never win. She decided to avoid the fight altogether and just let Daddy's words slide for now. It didn't really matter how Daddy felt anyway, she had every intention of seeing Daryl Dixon with or without her parents' consent. "Gosh Daddy I didn't know you disliked him so much, he seems like a perfectly nice man to me. But I'm sure you know better than me and if that's the way you feel, then I suppose there's nothing I can do to change your mind."

Daddy was real happy to hear his daughter sound so reasonable. Mama on the other hand had a nagging feeling that all of this agreeing and going along came just a little too easy. Never-the-less she had no desire to rock this boat right now. She'd pick the right time and place to confront her daughter.

For now Beth had her own ideas about how things ought to be. When she got to her room she texted him right away. "Change of plan. How about I just come by your place Saturday a.m.?"

"Yeah sure. What about Friday night? Bike ride after work?"

"Bike?"

"Motorcycle."

"YES!"

":) see ya Thursday at the diner n give you directions."

":)"

Then she shut herself in her closet for a little privacy and called Amy. Her friend had moved out of her parents' home as soon as they graduated and gotten her own little apartment. This could all work just perfectly. "I'm going out with someone this weekend, someone my parents don't exactly approve of. I thought maybe I could just tell them I was spending the weekend in town with you. Do you mind?"

She could swear Amy squealed, "Heck no I don't mind, my perfect little friend is stepping off the line and stepping out. You know I'll cover your buns, IF you tell me all."

Beth didn't have to be asked twice, she happily told her friend everything she knew about Daryl Dixon, and everything that had happened between them, so far.

"I swear Beth this is the most exciting news EVER! And no problem, I've got you covered on the story. Have so much fun, just remember when you get back here after these hot dates you have to tell me _everything_ right away!"

Friday came and she packed her overnight bag, being sure to take all the usual stuff her folks would expect her to take to Amy's. She had her IPod, her player, her magazines and her guitar. Mama smiled at her girl while telling her, "You and Amy have fun listening to music and doing whatever all that fangirling stuff is you do." Her Mama was always so sweet to her and she tried so hard to care about the things Beth cared about, even when she didn't know a thing about them. It made her feel a little guilty for what she was doing. But not quite guilty enough to give up seeing Daryl Dixon.

She went straight to Amy's and dropped off her things. They talked and giggled and she put on a little extra make-up and some of Amy's fancy new perfume. Before they left her friend told her, "Please try to get a picture of him. I'm dying to get a look at the man who has singlehandedly turned 'Perfectly Sweet Beth Greene' into a naughty, naughty girl."

Amy gave her a ride to his house while Beth read out loud from the directions he'd given her. It was only ten minutes or so before they pulled up in front of the small duplex. She felt her mouth pull into a grin when she saw that big beautiful motorcycle parked right out front on the walkway. The friends hugged and Amy told her, "You call me if you get uncomfortable or if you need a ride."

She was suddenly feeling nervous as she walked up to the front porch and took in a big breath, but she didn't even have a chance to knock. The door swung open and there stood the object of her affection. He was smiling but he looked really nervous, and for some reason knowing he was nervous too made her feel a little more at ease.

"Hey there Beth, right on time, c'mon in." She saw the big cardboard moving boxes stacked in the corner and again she felt that stab to her heart. He was leaving. But she tried hard to shake those sad feelings off, it was still a long time away and she was determined to enjoy whatever time she had with this man.

She was a little disappointed to see his shirt had sleeves but she forgave that because it was black and those sleeves were real, real tight and the vest he wore was pretty much the best thing she'd ever seen. It was leather and laced up the sides, and there was a pair of angel wings on the back.

She couldn't wait to get on the big bike, wrap her arms around him, lay her head on his vest and just enjoy the feel of being so close to Daryl Dixon. But before she could give any of those things much more thought she was in his arms and his tongue was roaming around in her mouth.

When they finally broke apart he looked at her with a small smile on his lips and a big need in his eyes, "Damn it's good seein' ya Baby."

Then he asked the question she'd hoped he wouldn't, "So how come ya didn't want me pickin' ya up at your place?"

In three seconds she managed to go through two complete scenarios in her mind. In the first she made up an elaborate lie about being in town anyway and having plans for later and blah, blah, blah. In the second she looked straight in his eyes and told him the truth, then hoped to God he didn't dump her right then and there.

She took a deep breath, said a fast prayer and told him the truth, "My parents don't want me dating you Daryl. I can't help how they feel, but since I'm here I think you know it's not how I feel. I like you a lot and I want to spend whatever time we can together before you move."

He nodded his head a couple of times while he kind of chewed on the side of his thumb. "Yeah well Dixons got a bad rep around here. That's the main reason I'm cuttin' out. I'm tired a being judged because of the people I come from. I wanna be seen for the man I am."

"It just so happens the man you are is the man I want to be spending my time with Daryl, and I hope you still want to spend time with me."

"I do Baby, I do." And again he pulled her in close to him, kissed her with that deep yearning and then looked at her with a little smile, "C'mon let's ride, it makes all the bad things seem so much better."

When she finally got to wrap her arms around him and lay her head on that big strong back, it surpassed every expectation she had of just how good that would feel. Her hands were resting on his nice firm belly and she was sure it was the best thing ever, until as they were racing down an old rural two lane, he took his hand from the handlebars. It was just for a moment, just long enough for him to take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. When he moved his hand back to the handlebars she squeezed him a little tighter around the waist. She sighed, sure this was heaven.

They both felt it and they knew it, it was too strong to be denied, whatever this thing was between them already had a power of its own. They were both also trying real hard to forget he'd be leaving soon.

After they'd been riding for what she thought was maybe 45 minutes or an hour, he pulled over in a turnout bringing the bike to a stop. He reached for her hand again lifted it to his lips and kissed it. There was something about the small gesture that made her heart beat faster, it felt so sweet and so romantic. He turned his head to the side a bit and asked, "I thought we'd take a little break. Ya doin' okay Baby?"

As long as it was her with him and he was calling her Baby she was pretty sure it would always be okay, "Oh Daryl that was so much fun, I loved it." She didn't mention how the best part was holding him and him taking her hand. She was sure those were the feelings she'd never forget.

He didn't usually smile those great big smiles but that's just what she made him do, "That's good ta hear. Now be real careful gettin' off, just hang onto me while you're swinging that leg around." He didn't need to tell her twice, she'd hang onto him every chance she got.

As soon as they were both off the bike and had the helmets off their heads he had her in his arms. The excitement of the ride, the closeness they'd felt, whatever that special feeling was that was growing between them, all of it contributed to the heat their kiss held. The closer he brought her to him, the deeper his tongue went, the more they felt those feelings grow.

He pulled his lips away, smiled and tilted his head to the side just a bit, "You wanna go back to my place? I got a six pack chillin' and I don't check I.D."

As excited as she was to do just that she was also feeling a big rush of anxiety. As much as she'd tried to put on like she was a girl who'd been around some, she hadn't really been around at all. Unless a person considered some awkward teenage fumbling in the back seat of Jimmy's Mom's Chevy experience, she didn't have any.

But she wanted so much to go with him, to spend this time with Daryl and to not have him think of her as some kind of child. So she smiled and answered, "Sure, why not? It sounds like a lot of fun."

The ride back to his place was every bit as wonderful as the first ride, even with the unease she felt about exactly what he might be expecting. It may have been the fact he was leaving that added a certain element of urgency to the situation. Whatever it was she knew this was too special and time was too short, she wasn't letting anything stop her from this.

He locked the big bike up in the garage and told her, "I'll give you a ride to your friend's house in the pickup, how's that?"

"That sounds very nice, thank you."

He took her hand as they walked in his house and she suddenly felt it again, that little flutter of her heart. Feeling his big hand clutching hers was definitely going to be something she'd miss when he left, a LOT.

"Have a seat on the sofa Baby, I'll get the beers. You want a glass for yours?"

"Oh yes please, it's easier that way."

He handed her the glass before sitting down next to her, nice and close. He tilted his bottle toward her in a kind of toast and said, "Here's to pretty blondes on the back of bikes." She looked at the glass and then at him. She'd already been honest about her parent's feelings so she decided to keep the trend going, "I've never had a drink."

She half-expected him to say, "Let's go," And take her to Amy's immediately. She was pleasantly surprised when he smiled and asked, "No shit?"

"Nope. My father doesn't keep it or allow it in our home. I've never disobeyed my parents. Well not until you."

Her words overwhelmed him, how could she think so much of him? She was so special and so pretty, why would she risk problems with her family just to spend time with him? It may have baffled him a little but that didn't mean he was backing away, he wanted this time with her.

"Then I ain't lettin' you have more than one, a'ight? It ain't gonna take any more than that an you'll know what it's like to be buzzed."

He worked harder than he'd ever worked not to laugh at the face she made when she took her first sip. He watched as she took in a big gulp of air, scrunched up her nose and took another swallow. "The second one's better."

"Just take it slow, there's no rush."

"Can I take a selfie of us Daryl?"

"Serious?" And he saw by her smile she was, so he shrugged and said, "Yeah sure if that's what ya want." She got her phone and they sat even closer on the sofa, held up their beers, smiled and she snapped the photo.

"Will ya text it to me?"

"It's on its way," she smiled back. She took one more swallow from her glass before he set his bottle down on the coffee table, took the glass from her hand and set it down. Then his hands went to her face, gently caressing it as he was lightly gliding his thumbs across her cheekbones. His eyes searched hers and she wondered what it was he must be thinking but before she could ask him his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her with all the desire he was feeling. She forgot her question.

He wanted her in all those physical ways men want women, but he wasn't going to make that move this night.

He pulled away a little to look at her pretty face. This night he was going to enjoy just getting to know everything he could about Beth Greene.

That's what he was doing. That and trying real hard to forget he'd have to leave her soon.

00

 **A/N Again I thank you all so much for reading along and for following and favoring, you make me smile! Please leave a comment or review. The chapter photo of the Well Driller and the Waitress is posted on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. If you're interested, my other current Bethyl multi chap _Long Love Story_ posts on Wednesdays - I'd love if you gave it a read. I hope to see you all back here next Saturday for more _Long Gone_. Until then remember, I love Ya Large! xo gneebee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much and I apologize for causing so many knots in stomachs. We'd better get right to it and see how things are going for Daryl and Beth.**

00

Amy gasped when Beth showed her the picture. "Oh my gawd Beth he really is a _man_. How old did you say he is?"

"He's 28. Why? You don't think he looks too old do you?" Her brow was furrowed and she had an uneasy feeling.

"Heck no! It's just that he's so hot and tasty looking!"

"Amy Harrison you _stop_ that!" And the friends collapsed in a fit of laughter.

Then Beth's laughter turned into tears and Amy's look changed to one of worry, "What's wrong Beth? He didn't do something to you did he? Did he hurt you?"

"Oh no Amy, nothing like that. He's really nice and thoughtful and all that stuff. It's just that he's leaving. I worked so hard at not thinking about it the whole night. At first I even had myself believing I didn't care. But it's not true, I care a lot. It feels like we're just starting to know each other and its fun and it's good and he seems so perfect, and he'll be gone in less than a month."

00

He tried hitting the sack but that didn't work. He couldn't sleep for thinking of her. She had him every kind of confused a man can be and he was busy pacing the floor, cussing himself for allowing this to happen.

He'd been so stupid he actually believed he could just play around with the pretty little blond for a few weeks, then kiss her goodbye and move on with his life. It had already become clear to him that wasn't at all how things were going to go.

If he had any sense at all he'd put the brakes on right now; tell her he'd made a mistake and he'd see her around sometime. He shook his head at the idea, whatever kind of self-discipline that took was some kind he didn't have. Not when it came to Beth Greene.

So yeah, they'd go up hiking the next day and he'd probably start to care even more, and when someone's heart broke in just over three weeks he was pretty sure the heart that broke would belong to him. He'd risk it though. He was sure it would be better to have her for a little while than to never have her at all.

Something else was nagging at him. She'd been so flirtatious and full of sass, and she seemed so self-assured that at first he just assumed she was a woman who'd been around some. But when he held her and the kissing got hot and heavy he'd felt the tension coming from her. Now he was pretty sure Beth Greene was a lot more innocent than she wanted him to know.

Not that he was some kind of player himself; pfft, he sure as hell wasn't that. Oh he'd been around the block a few times, maybe quite a few more times than a few times, but he always kept it light and friendly. He'd never been serious about anyone and no one had ever been serious about him. He liked it that way. No encumbrances, no one telling him what to do, when to be home and no one having some kind of unrealistic expectations of how they could change him into being someone different than who he was.

Yeah, he'd seen that happen. People hook up and the first thing they want to do is start changing everything about each other. But she seemed to think he was alright just like he was, and he thought she was a whole lot better than just alright.

All this thinking was confusing him even more and what he needed to do was get some sleep. He finally gave in and took a sleep aid, consisting of two quick shots of jack and hit the pillow again.

00

He pulled up to Amy's small apartment building just before seven the next morning. He had a cooler packed full with sandwiches, beers, and cokes along with a couple of camp chairs, a blanket and just in case she was up for some skinny dipping, a couple of towels. A guy could dream and that sounded like a real good one to him.

Her friend opened the door looking like she just rolled out of bed, "Hey there, ya must be Amy. I'm Daryl, I come to get Beth."

She smiled and stuck out her hand so he shook it, not sure what else he ought to do. She kind of cooed, "Nice to meet you Daryl. I'm sorry, I was still asleep let me see if Beth's ready."

About that time Beth came walking out of the bathroom fidgeting with her ponytail, "Good morning Daryl!" She smiled at him but she looked a little annoyed, "I was just trying to get my stupid ponytail straight."

"It don't look stupid to me Baby, I like it real well just like it is." Even Amy blushed at the sound of that smooth yet gritty and oh so sexy country boy drawl.

He hadn't taken his eyes off her, he was enjoying what he saw too much to look away. She had on tight jeans with the cuffs rolled up to just below her knees, an even tighter little t-shirt and cowboy boots. Not hiking boots. She didn't look at all like someone who was going hiking in the woods. He didn't mind because the way she looked was looking just right to him. They'd figure out that hiking thing another day.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes and I can't wait."

He nodded toward Amy, "Nice to meet ya and thanks for lettin' her stay here."

Amy couldn't do much more than smile and say, "Oh yeah, sure."

00

Once in the truck she asked, "Where are we going?"

"It's not too far, just about an hour outta town then we turn off the highway and go another three or four miles, we can drive it all. You ain't gonna have to walk. There's a nice little lake where I'll set us up a day camp. I was thinkin' later maybe we'd walk around a little and shoot the bow."

"Shoot the bow? What? You mean like bows and arrows?"

Damn she was cute, they hadn't even gotten where they were going and he was already having fun. "Yeah well somethin' like that. I got a crossbow."

"Those are like weapons aren't they?" She sounded a little scared.

"If you wanna think about it that way then yeah it's a weapon, but so's a traditional bow and a knife, a gun, a sledgehammer, even bare fists. Shit everythin's a weapon. I ain't gonna let you get hurt if that's what's got ya worried."

"Oh I'm not worried I just don't even know if I'm strong enough to lift one of those things."

"I think you're strong enough Baby, but if ya ain't then we'll get ya strong enough. How's that?"

"That sounds really good. I get tired of people always treating me like I'm weak and delicate or something."

"Alright then, we'll just have to show 'em how rough n tough ya are."

* * *

She was excited when she saw the spot, everything was so beautiful and it had that serene feeling to it. Her family lived so much of their lives in the outdoors working on the farm, but this was a completely different kind of being outside. There were so many trees and wildflowers and a pretty little lake. She thought she could be perfectly happy never leaving this place.

"I love it here Daryl, thank you so much for bringing me."

For some reason her words both embarrassed and touched him. She was thanking him and he didn't really get it, he was pretty sure it should be him thanking her for coming along. "You're welcome Baby, I'm just glad you wanted to come."

As he talked he laid out a big blanket and set up the camp chairs, but her favorite part was when he lifted the heavy cooler out of the of the bed of the pickup. There was something about those arms getting a work-out that got her worked up.

"How bout we take a little walk around Beth, not a big hike, just a walk so you can see the area?"

"Oh yes please." She loved how he always took her hand in his, it seemed like such an affectionate gesture.

Then her mind tried to go to that thought of how temporary this was, and she kept trying to tell that mind of hers' to shut up. All she wanted was to live in this perfect moment with Daryl, not worrying about any sadness to come.

They'd only walked a few yards when he stopped, took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly, "Been wantin' to do that all mornin' Baby." And she felt it again, that little sadness creeping in. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest, holding him tight.

As much as he was enjoying the feeling she had him concerned, "Somethin' wrong Beth?"

She didn't want to put a damper on this day they were going to have together, it was too special. She tried to sound happy and flirty when she answered, "No nothing's wrong I just wanted to hold you close for a minute Mister Dixon."

He laughed softly and kissed the top of her head, while wrapping his arms around her, "Well I'm real glad you did Miz Greene cuz there ain't no one else I'd rather have holdin' me." He was trying to sound happy and like everything was fun, but he had that little ache in his heart knowing that soon he wouldn't have her to hold.

They walked along and he told her the names of the wild flowers and the types of trees, and when he spotted some tracks he gave her a sort of mini lesson in tracking and spotting signs along a trail. "How did you learn all this stuff Daryl?"

He rolled his shoulders as he answered, "I spent most of my life out in the woods campin' and huntin', fishin' whatever. It's kind of like home for me. How 'bout you, ya do much campin' and stuff with your family?"

"No never. When we get off the farm it's usually the middle of winter, you know when it's not planting season or growing and harvest seasons. Mostly we go down to Florida and visit my Aunt. It's something fun and different and I love the beach."

Yeah it was more clear all the time what a different life she'd lead than him. He was glad for that, he'd never want to think of anyone as sweet as her going through the hellish things he'd lived through. But if they had more time together maybe he could take her out for a real camping trip. He wouldn't mind at all sharing his one man tent with her. He was pretty sure they could figure out how to make that work.

At least maybe for now they could pretend, spend a real day out in the woods when she was a little better prepared. He took a chance, what the hell? Their time was short and he may as well go for it. "Do you got plans for next Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Ah okay then." He was feeling a bit deflated.

"Don't you want to know what my plans are?"

"Yeah sure if you wanna tell me. I didn't wanna be nosey."

"My plan is to spend my day with a certain well driller I know. He's tall and handsome and when I'm around him it's just well, it's kind of perfect. So I was hoping he'd want to spend his time with me too."

He hung his head laughing and then quickly clasped his hands on her waist and picked her up, her hands falling onto his broad shoulders to balance herself. She was perched there looking down at him and he snickered, "See how ya are Baby? You shouldn't be teasin' me like that. That ain't nice. Now you gonna go hikin' with me next Saturday or not?"

"Of course I am. I've been waiting all day for you to ask." He gave up then and just kissed her, what else was there to do.

"Alright then we're stoppin' on our way back to town and gettin' ya some decent shoes. I like lookin' at ya in them cowboy boots but they ain't practical for hikin'."

* * *

It was later when they were having their lunch, he was drinking a beer and she was drinking a wine cooler he'd brought for her when he suddenly felt the need to tell her, "I wanna try and see ya every day 'til I gotta move but I can't see ya Wednesday."

"What's happening Wednesday?"

"I had to take the day off to take care of business. I's just rentin' this place here but when I knew I's movin' I decided to buy my own place. I figured I'd been throwin' money away on rent long enough. Anyway I gotta go up to Chattanooga on Wednesday and do a final walk through of the place. I guess I'm s'posed to check if they trashed anythin' since I made my offer. Then I gotta go to a title company and sign all the papers, and give them my cashiers' check for the rest a the down payment. I think I better see about gettin' some furniture after that. The place here came furnished so I'ma be startin' from scratch."

"I should come with you and help." She smiled her brightest smile for him even though this newest dose of reality was like another knife to her heart.

"You serious? You know it's gonna be about eleven hours round trip drivin' time, right?" He had no problem at all taking her along, other than how painful it was to think the next time he made the trip she wouldn't be with him.

"Yes I'm serious and yes I know about the driving time." Maybe she was making a big mistake. No, there was no "maybe" to it, she shouldn't go. This was going to just make everything even more painful. Still she wanted to have the time with him no matter what.

"Wait til ya hear how early I'm leavin'. I got an appointment to meet the real estate guy at the house at nine, so I'ma plan on takin' off at three-thirty and that's a.m. I should be done takin' care of all the business I gotta do sometime between noon and one. My brother lives right there, well in Collegdale, anyway we're gonna meet for lunch. Then I gotta get furniture an all. Probably won't get back outta town until dinner time. Then it's still another five and a half hour drive home."

"Gee Daryl aren't you going to be exhausted? How can you do all that?"

"I'll be drinkin' alotta coffee and coke for sure. I'ma need all the caffeine I can get. If I get too tired I'll pull over to the side and rest a while."

"Okay I'll make arrangements to stay with Amy Tuesday night. I can just come by your house a little after three."

"Ya know you could just spend the night at my place." The words were out before he even thought about what he was saying, or the implication those words held. Oh well, why not throw it out there and see if it could fly?

He saw her turn bright pink from her neck to what he was sure was the top of her head. "I have to tell you something and you might get mad, and it could change everything."

At first he was concerned, "What? What's wrong?"

"It's not wrong exactly it's just that well, um, I never, um you know when you say spend the night and all it's just that I never um…"

It was just too painful to watch her stumble and try so hard to get the words out, and he was pretty sure he knew what she was trying to say. He decided it was best if he just said it for her, "You never slept with a man."

It didn't seem possible but she turned even more red. "No, never."

He smiled while putting an arm around her, "C'mere Baby. You really think I'ma be mad at ya cuz you ain't been sleepin' around? I gotta tell ya though, I never thought there really was such a thing as beautiful 18 year old virgins."

"Oh my gawd Daryl don't say anything else, please. I'm so embarrassed."

"Well ya shouldn't be. Anyway, your call. You stay with your friend or you're welcome to stay with me. And Baby, either way I ain't ever gonna try n make ya do nuthin' you don't wanna do."

Desperate to change the subject he stood, smiled at her and said, "Let's take a swim."

"I didn't bring a suit."

"I didn't either so I guess we got a choice, we can skinny dip or we can keep most of our clothes on, or just wear our skivvies. What'll it be?"

She was finally smiling again and that was all he'd been after. She only looked a little bit embarrassed when she told him, "I'll go with the skivvies if that includes my bra." She was hoping he'd just go with the skivvies option because she was dying to see him without a shirt on.

She got her wish when he said, "You keep on whatever ya want. I'm goin' skivvies. Now quit talkin' about it an get them clothes off. Last one in the water is a rotten egg!"

They laughed as they scrambled to be the first one undressed, but when he pulled his shirt off she froze at the sight. She let out a loud gasp and in a louder whisper asked, "Oh my God Daryl what happened to you?" If she would have stopped to think about it she probably would have asked the question in a better, more well thought-out way. It was too late to take the words back now.

"What? The scars?" She nodded and he went on, "My Dad was a big sumbitch and a mean nasty asshole to boot. It's just one of a whole lotta reasons Dixon's have a bad rep around here. Anyway the scars are old and mostly I just try and forget what it was like when I got 'em. Hell these days I kinda forget they're there at all. It ain't like I can see my back in the mirror."

He made a move to put his t-shirt back on and she laid a hand on his arm. Her honesty slipped into high gear and she smiled, "Oh no leave the shirt off, you have a really nice body."

He smiled widely at that and he got honest, "Well thanks for that Baby, I happen to think you got a nice tight little body your own self. Now hurry up and get that pretty little ass in the water." She giggled as he chased after her and into the lake.

She was laughing, "You let me win!"

"Cuz you're too damn pretty to be a rotten egg."

They laughed and splashed water in each other's faces, went under, came back up and then he put his hands on her sides just under her arms and lifted her. He had every intention of tossing her backwards into the water but he stopped and just looked. The thin fabric of her bra and panties had become almost transparent from the water, and the chill of that water had made her nipples taut.

He didn't toss her backwards, instead he slowly eased her down until they were face to face. She still thought they were playing and that he planned on tossing her backwards. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and she was giggling, "I've got you now, you can't win!"

Then she saw he wasn't laughing, he was staring at her when suddenly his lips were on hers and his big strong hands were clasping at her bottom. She gave in fully to his advances, enjoying the feel of their near-naked bodies pressed together. His lips moved away from hers as he kissed her throat and shoulders, and then they moved down her chest until they were pushing against the top of her bra cup where he lightly sucked at the skin of her upper breast.

His hands were squeezing at her bottom and it all just felt so good. She felt herself being swept up both in the moment and in her feelings for him. When he moved his hand slowly up her back and popped open the clasp of her bra she didn't offer an objection. Even when he paused to look at her and ask, "Okay?"

She nodded but he wanted more, he wanted to be sure, "Say it Baby."

"Yes." And before she even had time to realize what was happening his hand was under the loosened bra and his fingers were teasing her nipple. When his mouth went there she moaned so loud she embarrassed herself, but it only seemed to arouse him more.

Then his guilt kicked in. He shouldn't be doing this. Even if he wasn't planning on leaving in a few weeks, this was too soon to be taking this step with her. He didn't want to take advantage of her and the fact that she had a little buzz. She wasn't the kind of woman you just casually mess around with and then walk away from, and he knew she was an innocent. He was so much older. Even with the deep desire he was feeling and her willingness to allow his touch, his guilt won out over his passion, at least for now, and he forced himself to be a better man.

He kissed her deeply one more time and then turned it back into play time. He held her bra up over his head, "Ya want this back? Do ya? Better go swimmin' for it then," and he tossed it a few feet away. He was already regretting he'd stopped doing what he'd been doing but he also kept telling himself it was for the best.

She squealed racing and splashing to get the garment and then holding it up like a prize, "I got it." Yep he thought, so sweet and playful and innocent.

When they were back on shore, dried off and slipping their clothes back on, she looked at him. "I made a decision Daryl."

He was confused, "About what Baby?"

"I'm going to stay at your house Tuesday night."

00

 **A/N Things seem to be moving right along :) The only real problem appears to be Daryl's imminent departure. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave a comment /review. The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr blogs bethylmethbrick and gneebee, and also on the FB page Beth Greene FanFiction. This story posts Saturdays but next Saturday I'll be in all day travel mode for work. So, look for the update to come Friday evening. In the meantime, if you get the chance please check out my other current Bethyl multi chap _Long Love Story_. Thank you all again and I'll see you Friday evening. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Is it Saturday on Friday? It must be! Thanks to all of you for reading, commenting and following here, or on tumblr or FB or for just randomly showing up :) I appreciate it so much.**

 **Let's see now, when we left our couple they were just getting their clothes back on after their "swim," and Sweet Beth Greene informed Daryl Dixon she'd be staying at his place Tuesday night. We'd better check in.**

00

He didn't just have one reaction to her statement he had a few. But he was keeping them to himself as best he could. What he said was, "Yeah okay great. I get home about 5:15 most days. We can have some dinner, whatever."

What he was thinking was he was dumbass for ever having extended the invitation. This had trouble written all over it. Big trouble. It wasn't that he didn't want her with him, to the contrary that was right where he wanted her – the closer her body was to his the better. And that of course was the problem.

He wanted her anytime and anyplace he could have her. But he was trying to come from a place of honor. He was too much older and he'd had his share of experiences. If she'd already been around some then maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal, but this sweet young woman hadn't been around at all, no matter how spicy she liked to act.

He tried to change the subject and get his mind busy working on something else, "Let's try shootin' that bow Baby. We gotta see how tough ya are."

He said it with a smile and she didn't feel pressured, even though she had no confidence at all about even being able to even pick it up. She took in a deep breath and made a show of flexing her muscles for him; trying to look and sound like a tough guy when she told him, "No problem at all."

He was biting back a smile as he nodded and handed her the big bow. He kept a good hold on it though, it weighed over 70 pounds and he figured she'd weigh in at about 110. "See there Baby? Nothin' to it."

"My gawd Daryl it weighs a country ton even with you doing most of the lifting."

"Well it ain't meant for a small person like ya are, it's meant more for some guy my size." He didn't bother telling her there were women out there who could handle it. This was supposed to be about a good time, not about busting her chops.

"I tell ya what, how bout for today I load and cock it and you just get use to the trigger action. Alright?"

"Okay but can I watch you shoot it a couple of times first so I can see all the steps?" The big weapon was intimidating and she was also worried about looking like a complete fool in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah sure."

He stuck a target on a tree and then took the bow from her. He loaded and cocked it, then lifted it to eye level and zeroed in. She didn't see a lot of any of that though, or hear much of what he was explaining to her. She was too busy watching his arms in action. Then she heard that arrow sing when he pulled the trigger and watched as it hit the target dead center. "Holy Mole Daryl that was so awesome!" What it was as far as she was concerned was a perfect example of a super hot man being super hot.

He smiled, "Well thanks, now ya ready to try?"

"Could you just do that one more time? I think I'd feel better if I saw it again." She was sure it wouldn't bother her one bit to stand there all day and watch him shoot that bow.

"Alright, one more time Baby and then it's your show. This time try and watch what I'm doin' instead of just checkin' me out." She thought she'd die right then. He totally called her out. But the way he smiled when he did made it not so bad. Not bad at all.

She went with it and with her hand on her hip she smiled and told him, "Quit looking so good and I'll stop watching."

He leaned down and kissed her, "I'm never gonna be able to win the war of words with ya am I?"

"Probably not but I'm sure you'll always win the weightlifting contests."

"Alright Sassy that's enough a that. C'mere and stand in front a me." He held the bow at his side while she did what he said. The fact he could lift the bow with one hand made her certain there was no one stronger than him. She moved to stand in front of him and face the target. She was glad he couldn't see her face when he instructed, "Now back in just a little closer to me Baby."

He easily moved the bow around until it was in front of her. Although he never let go of it he had her hold it like she was doing this on her own. "Put your finger on the trigger. If ya watched at all ya saw where I sighted it in. It's your turn now so keep both eyes open when ya take aim."

He didn't know how much longer he could give this lesson before it turned into something that wasn't an archery lesson at all. "Okay Baby now squeeze." She did and the arrow flew but it didn't hit the target or even come close to it.

"Oh no, I did awful." He watched as her pretty smile turn into a full-on pout.

"Nah ya did good. The arrow flew nice n straight you was just over a little too far to the left. C'mon and try again."

He didn't plan to have her try too many more times. She was too damn close to him, too damn pretty and he was having way too much trouble concentrating. Then he said it. He was usually a quiet guy, not a lot of talking but around her he managed to just keep saying things he shouldn't. It was like those words had a will of their own and they just came spilling out whenever they wanted. "If I wasn't leavin' soon I'd get ya a bow that's sized just right for you. You'd have the hang of all this in no time."

She couldn't believe it. It was so sweet and thoughtful and it was loving, and it was breaking her heart. How could she care so much so fast? She had no clue. She simply answered, "Oh that would be so much fun." And she really did think that it would be and that thought only made her feel worse.

They were both quiet for a minute while everything that had happened or had been said sunk in. Then he hurried and loaded the bow again and tried to sound like it was all no big deal, "Alright then let's see if you can get a little closer to the target this time. Remember keep both eyes open when ya sight it in."

She pulled the trigger again, got a lot closer but still not close at all, and it was too much for him. He set the bow down where they stood and wrapped his arms around in front of her. "He was kissing the back of her neck and sucking on her ear lobe while he whispered, "Ya don't know how bad I don't wanna leave ya."

She reached her arm up and behind her and touched his face with an open palm, "You don't know how bad I don't want you to go."

There was a lot of heavy kissing, a lot of back and arm rubbing and some serious bun squeezing, but he didn't let it go any further. It was killing him slowly but he was determined it couldn't happen. He'd never get over the guilt.

* * *

They stopped at an outdoor shop on their way back to his place where he insisted on buying her some hiking boots and a couple pair of thick socks. "These will treat ya a lot better out in them woods than your cowboy boots. Those are barhoppin' boots, that is if you was even old enough to go barhoppin'."

"Well you just wait until I am Daryl Dixon, I'm going to be out hopping bars every night."

He wanted to laugh at her misuse of the phrase but he didn't, and he didn't correct her. She was too damn cute to be corrected. "Yeah well I'd like to be around to see that."

And there it was again, ugly reality interfering with their good time. They were both trying so hard to let this just be fun and lighthearted and romantic. But they couldn't help feeling that dark and heavy undercurrent of sadness.

He felt unhappy enough that he was thankful when as they were almost to his place her Mama called. She told her girl she and Daddy really wanted her to come home that evening. It seems Daddy missed her and Mama needed help making sweet rolls for the church social hour the next morning.

Beth was disappointed but she'd been getting away with a lot and thought it best not to push her luck. She told another one of those "harmless lies" when she answered, "Oh, okay Mama I'm always happy to help you. We've been out running around, you know shopping and stuff. So let me get back to Amy's and get my things and then I'll be home."

She was sad, not wanting to say goodbye to him. He was just as sad and disappointed but there was the relief. He didn't know if he could take the pressure much longer, as good as it was to be together it was also its own kind of torture.

He drove her to Amy's and he had her in his arms the minute he pulled over to the curb. He was already having second thoughts about the relief he'd felt earlier when her Mama called. "Gonna miss you tonight baby. Who's gonna be givin' me sass if you ain't with me?"

"I don't know but whoever it is I hope it's not a female."

"Now don't be talkin' shit like that Baby, ya gotta know you're more'n I can handle."

They kissed and held each other extra tight and it was a tough goodbye. He walked her to the door, leaned in for one last kiss and said, "Text me later and lemme know when I can see you again."

She just nodded and he thought she had a tear in her eye, but no, that couldn't be. Could it?

The minute she was in Amy's apartment and he was back in the truck a few of those tears of hers fell. Amy hugged her and tried to give some comfort, "Maybe he'll change his mind and not go at all."

"I don't think so Amy, he already bought a house there and everything."

While she tried to straighten up her look, so she didn't appear to have been playing half naked in the woods with a man her Mama and Daddy didn't care for, she gave Amy the short version of their day. Then she threw in the news of the plan for Tuesday night and Wednesday.

Amy squealed, "Oh my gawd Bethie when you finally get naughty you get extra naughty, with frosting!"

They went into a fit of giggles and then Beth squealed, "Oooo I have to check my phone. I was trying to be real sneaky and I think I managed to get some pictures of him when he was putting his clothes back on. Oh and a couple when he was loading and cocking the crossbow."

They stared at that little screen oohing and aahing over the pictures of Daryl Dixon's naked torso, and their eyes lingered quite a while on the picture of his arms as he cocked the bow. Much was said about just how sexy that man looked. "I'm so jealous Beth, I have to find myself a 28 year old well driller with every kind of muscle it's possible to have. Oh and he has to be hot and sexy."

"I hope you find him Amy because they really are the best." She told herself to not start feeling sad again, and to get her buns home before Mama had a fit.

* * *

He'd had a restless night but he kept himself busy Sunday morning. He cut his grass, did his laundry, tidied up around the place and had his shower. He was done with his chores and it was only eleven. He decided what the hell, he'd do a little more packing. He tackled the kitchen, leaving himself only the bare essentials for the next three weeks.

He was trying to decide what to do with himself next. It was still only one thirty and it seemed so quiet and lonely at his place. He wondered if he'd always been lonely and never realized it. No that wasn't it, it was her. He was lonely for Beth. Just as the thought crossed his mind the text alert on his phone buzzed, "I could come by for an hour or so. If you want."

"Want."

"20 minutes."

He was out front wiping down the chrome on the bike when she pulled up to the curb. When she saw that big machine she knew what was coming next and she couldn't wait, she practically flew out of the sedan and into his arms. "Are we going for a ride?"

"I thought we would if ya want to."

"Yes please."

They rode just as fast as he could get away with, and she held onto him just as tight as she was able. They were enjoying this time and the feeling of closeness, combined with the sense of freedom the bike gave them both. At least for a little while they didn't worry about the future.

* * *

He came by the diner Monday to grab a bite after work and what he said caught her completely by surprise. "I talked to Old Man Horvath today and told him I didn't wanna make the drive to Chattanooga and back all in one day. I's thinkin' it'd be a whole lot easier to just drive up there tomorrow after work, get a room and a good night's sleep. Ya still wanna go?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and answered, "Yes I still want to. I already arranged to miss work tomorrow and Wednesday."

"Alright. I'll be leavin' work early tomorrow, can ya be at my place by say three thirty? Or I can pick ya up at Amy's. Whichever."

"I'll have Mama's car anyway, I might as well leave it in the driveway at your house."

"Perfect." He reached his hand across the counter and gave hers a squeeze. "See ya tomorrow Baby. Gonna miss ya tonight."

She smiled at him and made little kissing lips, "I already miss you."

And all he could think was "Fuck, what do I do now?"

* * *

He'd just stepped out of the shower when she arrived a few minutes after three, "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable I'm ready to go, I just gotta get dressed."

Watching him walk away with just that towel wrapped around his hips was giving her thoughts, like how fun it would be if that towel were to just slip off those narrow hips. That thought lead to other thoughts, and then she was thinking how she had no idea what might happen when they were in that hotel room alone together. She was excited and nervous but not worried. After what happened in the water Saturday she knew now he'd never make her do anything she wasn't ready to do.

When he rolled back the big tarp covering the pickup bed to stow their overnight bags, she was sad to see he'd also loaded some moving boxes. It was just another stab to her already wounded heart.

"We're ready Baby," He smiled as he said the words, opened her door and helped her up. He jumped up in his own seat, took her hand and squeezed it, "Chattanooga here we come."

They weren't on two lane for long before they hit I-75. He'd told her they'd be following it all the way to Chattanooga. They kept the chatter light and fun, both were determined this was going to be good, that they would try not to worry about the future, they'd just enjoy this time together.

They stopped at a restaurant somewhere near Macon for dinner. He wanted to be sure the tarp was still tight so while he was checking she thought she'd play on her phone for a few minutes, but when she reached in her purse the phone wasn't there. She must have forgotten it at home. It wasn't the first time she'd done that and she wasn't worried; the only person she really wanted to talk to was opening her door and helping her out of the truck.

They didn't take much time over dinner, they still had a long way to go and she could tell Daryl was anxious to get this part of the trip behind him. They finally arrived at the Doubletree Hotel in Chattanooga at ten o'clock Tuesday night. As he pulled in the lot he turned to her with a smile on his face, "They got a swimmin' pool just in case you're in the mood for some skinny dippin'." He made her laugh and that helped the case of nerves she was battling.

The room was so big and spacious. It was definitely the fanciest place she'd ever stayed. The truth was on the rare occasion her family traveled they never stayed anywhere other than with relatives. It was also the fanciest place he'd ever stayed. If he ever had to get a room it was usually in some ancient roadside motel. But when she'd decided to come with him he went online to find something a little nicer than the usual.

He carried up a small six-pack cooler along with their bags and stated, "That was one long ass drive Baby, I'ma have a beer. Ya want one, or a wine cooler? I brought ya some, or I can walk ta the machine and get ya a coke."

"I'll have the wine please."

They sat on the room's small sofa and he tilted his bottle to her in a toast, "Here's to road trips with pretty blonds."

She tilted hers to him and said, "Here's to being the lucky blond."

He finished his beer as he fidgeted with her hair, "It's been a long day and I'm ready for some sack time. I don't want ya feelin' nervous or afraid Baby. I told you before I ain't makin' ya do nothin' ya don't wanna do. I ain't expectin' nothin', k?"

"Okay."

He waited while she went in the bathroom and brushed her teeth, combed out her hair and washed her face. Then she put on the new nightie she'd bought just for this little trip. It was a simple sleeveless cotton gown with a pale pink background and tiny bright pink flowers. The square neck and the hem were both edged in lace. She didn't want to wear anything too revealing or suggestive, she just wanted to look nice for him. She was thrilled when she stepped from the bathroom and he told her, "You look real pretty Beth, ya always do. I'm a lucky guy."

When he came out of the bathroom he was wearing just a pair of gym shorts and in her eyes that was perfect. Whatever he wore didn't really matter, she loved the manly look of him and the smile he gave her. Those things along with the intense look from his blue eyes made her feel warm all over.

He honestly only planned on some sweet goodnight kisses and then holding her in his arms until she fell asleep. He switched off the bedside light and slipped into bed next to her, and those plans changed. He gently moved his arm under her, drew her close and his lips were on hers. It stayed at that for a few minutes, but then his hand went from playing in her hair to skimming along her arm and then her back, eventually landing on her hip. That's when he gently but firmly pulled her low body closer to his.

She wasn't raising any objections but still he pulled his mouth from hers just enough to ask, "You okay with this?"

"Yes."

His mouth went to her throat where he kissed and sucked lightly, the sensation of it causing her body to shiver just a little while at the same time she felt a warmth between her legs. His mouth slowly moved to her neck, up to her earlobe and down to her shoulders, while little by little his hand was sliding up under her gown.

It happened so quickly. She'd never had a man remove her clothing, but she thought he must know some magic trick because the gown was gone before she knew what had happened. He gently laid his hand on her cheek and looked in her eyes, "Tell me the truth now Baby, you still okay with this?"

She was nervous and maybe even a little afraid, but she didn't want him to stop. Even if this was only going to be a temporary situation there was something in her that just said she wanted her first time to be with Daryl Dixon. "Yes."

That was the word he needed to hear and his mouth was on her breast. As he nibbled lightly and sucked on her small breast, his strong hand pulled her low body even more tightly into his. That's when she felt it, just how aroused he was, it was unmistakable. The sensation of his hardness excited her, and she felt her back arch in reaction to it, while her breathing got faster.

Suddenly he stopped, he took his mouth from her breast and his hand from her hip. He looked at her with an expression that was both sad and serious, "I can't do this to you. I never wanted anyone like I want you Baby. I got real feelings for you though, that's why I gotta stop. I can't take from you what I got no right to take. You're too special to be treated that way."

He reached for her nightgown and handed it to her saying, "I'm sorry Beth, it's my fault. All I done is leave us both frustrated."

Beth still hadn't moved or spoken a word, because she had no idea what she was supposed to do or say. She was so confused, and as nervous as she'd been about what she thought was going to happen, now she was disappointed it didn't happen. And for reasons she didn't understand at all, she felt a little embarrassed. She didn't bother with the nightie, she just held it close to her and rolled over on her side, her back to him.

But she didn't resist him when he took her in his arms again. She wanted to feel his touch. His nose was nudging in her hair and his lips were next to her ear, he asked in a whisper, "Ya okay Baby?"

"Yes. I wasn't mad you know. I didn't tell you to stop."

"I know and I ain't mad either, and believe me Beth, I didn't wanna stop but I think it was right to."

He couldn't tell for sure but he thought maybe she might be crying. Shit, he thought to himself, I feel like crying too. He leaned his face forward just enough to kiss her cheek, then his lips went back next to her ear. Again he whispered to her softly, "It ain't that I don't want ya, shit Baby ya got no idea how bad I want ya. Too much. And it damn sure ain't that I don't care. If I didn't care I'da done just what I wanted to do, and I wouldn't have felt one bit guilty. But Baby I care too much to treat you that way."

His words should have bolstered her, made her feel fortunate that he did care so much. Instead they just broke her heart more. She didn't think she could speak so she just put her small hand on his and squeezed, while she moved her body back closer to his. He wrapped his arm around her tighter and they just lay there quietly.

The exhaustion from their very long day eventually won out over their emotions and they slept, waking in the morning with her still in his arms.

00

 **A/N We're all frustrated! And geez I apparently got too wordy because I didn't get nearly as far in this chapter as I thought I would. Well next chapter we'll see the house and meet Merle for lunch, buy some furniture and make that long drive home. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, and I personally think it's HOT. I thank you all so much for reading along and I hope you'll take a moment to leave a comment / review. Also, if you're inclined please check out my other Bethyl WIP _Long Love Story_. Next week we're back to Saturday posting and I hope to see you then. Have a great week and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Again thank you to all who read and comment and to everyone who follows and favors here or on tumblr, Facebook, AO3 or if you just pop in here at FF every Saturday to see what's up. I appreciate you all very much.**

 **We had a bit of a sad chapter last week, oh yes, and there's that phone you all seem quite concerned about. Well we'll see about that.** ** **This weeks' chapter has all kinds of stuff happening with our couple.** Take a deep breath and read on :)**

00

His eyes weren't even open yet but he smiled when he smelled her sweet scent and felt her hair tickling at his face. She smelled fresh and pure, not like perfume, more like spring rain. But what got to him the most was the feel of her small body in his arms.

It was peaceful and quiet and he was enjoying the feeling, content in the moment, then she moved just a little. He knew she must be waking up as well so with a smile in his voice he whispered, "G'mornin' Baby."

"Morning." Her tone didn't sound happy at all, it sounded quite curt to him. Shit, this would be bad on any day but it was especially bad when he had her five and a half hours from home. This wasn't at all the kind of problem he'd expected to have on this trip.

She slid out of bed in a hurry still clutching the nightie in front of her and scurried in the bathroom. He rolled over on his back, arm resting across his forehead and all he could muster up for a thought was, "Well fuck."

He heard the shower go on and the shower go off, the hair dryer come on and go off, and eventually she emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and still not smiling.

He decided his best bet was to keep his mouth shut. He felt like all he'd done the past eight or nine hours was to make a lot of big ass mistakes. He was trying real hard not to make any new ones.

And now on top of all the other disappointments these last few hours, he was bummed there wasn't going to be any leisurely laying around in each other's arms. He decided the thing to do was just to follow her lead. As soon as she was out of his path he hurried in the bathroom, had his shower and got dressed.

x

She woke up feeling more confused and even more sad than she'd been when she fell asleep. He'd said all those nice things like he cared and that he was thinking of her and that he was trying to do the right thing and all. She thought he was just trying to be kind and not hurt her feelings. Men never turn down a chance to have sex, that's what she'd always heard. It must be something about her, she must have done something wrong or her body must have turned him off. Something. Whatever it was, even though she'd thought her heart couldn't break any more, it had.

x

She was sitting on the little sofa when he came out of the bathroom and she was looking anywhere but at him. He was certain he was the one responsible for her unhappiness and he tried his best to fix it. "Hey Beth ya know I ain't gotta do all that stuff I was gonna do, not today. I'll tell ya what, I'll just do what I gotta do, the real estate deal. I'll beg off lunch with Merle and forget the furniture and all that shit and just get ya back home to Waycross, k?"

She didn't answer and he didn't push it. He sat at the small desk and slipped his socks and boots on and when he stood to buckle his belt he turned his back to her. He was having trouble looking at her looking so miserable. He didn't have a clue what to do or say and he just wished she would tell him what she wanted, or that she'd just go ahead and cuss his ass out, something, anything.

That was the thought on his mind when he felt her arms wrap tightly around his middle and her head lay on his back. He took a chance and put his hand on hers, squeezing it gently. In the unhappiest voice he'd ever heard she told him, "No Daryl please. I'm sorry. Please don't take me back yet. I want to spend all the time with you I can. I was just feeling so sad that I disappointed you. I know I didn't know the right things to do, you know, in bed and I know I'm, well I have a small body..."

He didn't let her go on, he spun around at her words and his hands clasped onto her upper arms, his eyes staring hard into hers. "What the fuck are ya talking about Baby? How can ya even think shit like that? You couldn't disappoint me. Everythin' about you gets me goin' includin' your tight little body, and I ain't just talkin' about wantin' ya in that way. Ya get me goin' in the heart too Baby. Shit it didn't have anythin' to do with anythin' but what I told ya. I'm tryin' to do the right thing by ya. It'll hurt much worse later if it goes that far now, if we get that close and then I leave. If I didn't know that was the truth, shit I'd be taking them clothes off ya right now."

She had just a glimmer of tears in her eyes when she simply said,"Hug me." She didn't have to ask twice, he'd wanted this with her so much. He'd been craving any kind of contact he could have with her. Sure he'd like to make love to her but it went beyond that. He wanted the closeness with her and he'd needed so badly to know that she was alright, and they were alright. He especially didn't want her thinking she'd done anything wrong.

He held her close, his arms wrapping around her as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, all the while berating himself. He knew the whole situation was his fault, he should have put the brakes on long before it ever even got started.

He kissed her lips but he made sure to keep the kiss short and sweet, "Ya hungry Baby? I know I am. Since we already got all dressed and such, let's go get us some breakfast, whaddya think?"

She couldn't have cared less about breakfast, but what she did care about was getting things with him back to their usual semi-normal state. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, smiled and answered, "Yes please, I'm starving."

00

They pulled up to his new house and the minute she saw it she got a pang in her heart to go with the one in her stomach. It was perfect. It was such a pretty shade of yellow with white trim around the windows and a white front door. It had a pitched roof and there were two steps leading up to a sweet front porch with white railing.

Above the front door there was a rectangular window with leaded glass, and she was sure those three windows next to the front door were for the living room. The garage was attached and she knew he'd like having that for his truck and motorcycle. She loved the beautiful tree and the flowers that were all in bloom. She could imagine him living in the prefect little house, but more than that she could imagine _them_ living there.

There was a man standing out on the porch and Daryl explained, "That's the real estate guy, he'll walk through with me while I look for whatever the hell might be wrong." He got out of the truck and walked around to her door, helping her down. Then he did that thing she loved, he took her hand in his lacing their fingers together as they walked to the front porch.

The Realtor spoke in the loud and cheerful voice of a professional salesman when he greeted them, "Good to see you again Daryl and this must be Mrs. Dixon?"

The poor man didn't know what to do when he saw how the young couple froze. Daryl swallowed hard and said, "Uh, um this is my friend Beth, she came with me today." He squeezed her hand and she knew he felt bad, but she was thinking how nice it could be if his answer could have been yes.

The Realtor immediately realized he'd made a faux pas and quickly switched gears, "Shall we have our final inspection then?"

Daryl was still a little stunned and simply replied, "Yeah sure."

She was really wishing now that she'd never seen it at all. It was even more perfect on the inside than the outside. Whoever had been living in the house had already moved and everything looked fresh and ready for the new homeowner.

The living room looked big and open and you could see right through to the kitchen beyond. It was the nicest kitchen she'd ever been in. She loved their old farm kitchen at home but wow, she couldn't even imagine having a modern refrigerator with an ice maker and water dispenser right on the door. The oven and range didn't even look used. There was even a dishwasher, something she was sure they'd never have on the farm. There was a breakfast bar, a big open eating area and a family area, complete with fireplace.

Then she saw the master bedroom and bath and she really hated them. They were everything she could have ever dreamed of sharing with Daryl. There was a big window that looked out to backyard with its fruit trees and pretty back porch; and like the front yard there were flowers everywhere. There was a huge closet she was sure he'd never fill all by himself, and a bathroom that looked like something in a home magazine. She was just sure him and her both could fit in that big bathtub.

There were two smaller bedrooms and another bathroom in the hallway; and when they were done and back in the truck she asked, "What are you going to do with all that room Daryl?"

He laughed a little at her question, "Hell if I know. I just liked the place as soon as I seen it and somethin' made me think it was the right one. It has that double car garage and there's a work shed out back, and damn the price was right. It just came up for sale the morning I came lookin' to buy, otherwise I'm sure I never woulda got it, it woulda sold to someone else that same day. The guy that owned it got a job transfer and he was anxious. I come swoopin' in like a damn vulture and that was that."

They went to the real estate office and she just sat there and listened and watched while he signed what seemed like a thousand documents. Then he handed the man a cashier's check and the deal was done.

Keys in hand they went back to the house so he could move the things he'd brought with him into the garage, and that was where she met his brother Merle.

Although he wasn't really bigger than Daryl there was something about his big loud persona that made it seem that he was. He was quite a bit older and quite a bit louder with a devilish looking grin that spread across his face. She thought right away of an old expression she'd once heard, "full of piss and vinegar." She was never sure what that meant until she met Merle Dixon.

"Well now there let's see what we got here little brother. Didn't ya just go right on ahead and find ya the prettiest little peach in the great state a Georgia." Which she thought was very sweet and flattering, and then he looked at her, "Ya listen ta old Merle now sweet thing, if little brother don't do right by ya you just call in the big dog, I know how ta treat a lady."

She didn't know if a fight would start or what might happen when Daryl snarled back, "Shut the fuck up Merle, no one wants to hear your bullshit."

But Merle just laughed and said, "Hell I know that but it ain't ever stopped me before, has it now?"

"Nope and that's a sad thing for us all." That was all there was to that, and they had that truck emptied in fifteen minutes.

They went to a nearby café and Daryl told his brother of his plan. "I'ma go furniture shoppin' now and see if I can't get the stuff delivered before I get here for good. Can ya maybe meet a delivery guy at the house if they can do that?"

"Yeah sure." Once again Merle looked at her, "The beauty a me bein' a proud business owner is I just tell everyone ta kiss my ass, then I do little brother's chores."

She was seeing now how things went with Daryl and his brother when he responded, "Fuck you Merle ya owe me."

"That is a fact an I always pay my debts. So when is it you're gonna be back for good?"

"I'ma come the Wednesday before I start my first day on the job. I wanna have the time ta get my stuff put away and do anythin' else that needs doin'. And I really wanna take some time and ride my bike around and just get used to the area before I'm doin' that eight to five."

He was killing her with his talk. She wanted to be in that house helping him put his things away, and she wanted to be putting her things away too. She wanted to ride around the area on the bike with him and discover everything there was to see, while hanging on tight to Daryl Dixon.

Then he looked to her and said, "Whatcha gonna have ta eat Baby? Ya hardly ate a bite at breakfast."

He immediately regretted using the endearment when he saw his brother's eyebrows shoot straight up. He'd be hearing about this shit for years, he could see it coming.

Sure enough it didn't take long to bite him back. After lunch he helped her in the truck, shut the door and said his goodbyes to Merle. But before he could get himself in the rig big brother clapped him on the back, "Don't ya worry none about that sweet little peach brother. Ya ain't gonna be outta town ten minutes an some guy, one who ain't dumb enough ta leave her behind, that guy'll be callin' her Baby and snuggin' right up." And then he laughed that laugh of his and Daryl hated that his brother was probably right.

The only thing about the exchange Daryl was grateful for was Beth hadn't heard it. "Fuck you Merle."

"Love ya too little brother, hurry on back now." And that loud ass cackle was the last thing Daryl heard before he slammed the pickup door.

00

She'd never been to a big furniture store. The place was huge and there was so much to see, and her favorite part was they had all the furniture displayed as if it was already in rooms in a home. No wait, that wasn't her favorite part, her favorite part was that Daryl seemed to want her opinion on everything from the living room furniture to the furniture for that room she hated so much, the master bedroom.

He was at odds with himself and not over furniture choices. He didn't know thing one about picking out furniture. That seemed to be something Beth would be far better qualified for. But all of this was making him so anxious. They were like a real couple, like this was all permanent. It made him nervous and kind of glum, and he was wishing to God he never would have brought her with him.

Why the fuck was he torturing himself this way? Shit he'd be living in that big house all alone and she'd be back in Georgia living a life that had not one damn thing to do with him. Just like Merle said, some other guy would be holding her tight and calling her baby.

He plastered the smile on his face and hoped she bought into it, but what she did was take another chunk out of his heart when she said, "Gee Daryl are you sure you want the king-sized bed? I mean it just seems to me like if two people are in the same bed wouldn't they want to be snuggled up? A big bed like that would just be a waste."

Damn him, all he wanted to do was throw her down on that big bed right now, just to show her how much fun two people could have rolling around in all that space. Instead he smiled and told her, "Yeah you're probably right but it's a big room and don't ya think it might look weird with a smaller bed?"

She shrugged and didn't sound at all convinced when she said, "I guess." He had the salesman add it to the list.

In the end they stuck mostly with the basics. A nice sofa and recliner, that's what he'd planned on, but she wanted him to get another chair too. It was smaller and what they call overstuffed and it didn't look a thing like something a bachelor would own. She told him it would add charm to the room, which did not mean shit to him but he had the salesman add it to the list. With the coffee and end tables and a couple of floor lamps the living room was done. For the bedroom there was the bed, a couple of bedside tables and a big dresser, and a nice table and chairs for the eating area in the kitchen.

"I don't wanna get much more 'til I live there awhile, see what else I really wanna do."

She responded without thinking, "I agree with you Daryl, we should wait." Neither one of them said a thing about the slip but they sure felt the pain.

Before they started on the long drive back to Waycross they stopped and picked up some cokes and headed for the park. He turned his cell phone off and threw it in the glove box. He wanted this time just with her. The truth was he was dreading getting back to Waycross that evening and having to say goodbye to her again. He'd started to hate goodbyes.

00

It was about that same time down there in Waycross, well just outside of Waycross on the Greene farm, Beth's Mama was tidying up the house a little. She heard Beth's phone ring and it was one of those song ringtones, the kind young people like to use for each other. She recognized it as Amy's.

Mama smiled thinking to herself, "That girl, I swear she forgets her phone three times a week." But then it dawned on her Beth was supposed to be with Amy, why would Amy be calling? Mama really wasn't snooping, Mama was concerned. She opened the door to her daughter's room to locate that phone. Sure enough there it was on the dresser. Amy had long since hung up but there on the screen was a picture, a picture of the well driller without a shirt on.

Mama gasped, horrified. What in the world had her sweet and precious daughter been up to with that well driller? The next thing she did could be called snooping but it was still mixed with concern. She scrolled through the photo gallery and saw more pictures of the half-naked well driller, along with a couple of him shooting a very menacing looking crossbow. As bad in every way as those were, the one that really set her back was the one of her daughter and the older man sitting so close together, big smiles on their faces and her sweet girl holding up a glass of beer.

She had a pretty good idea where baby girl might have spent the night now, and she was convinced it was not with Amy. She sat on Beth's bed trying to decide what in the world to do next. She scrolled the contact list and found his number, she took in a deep breath and pushed the button. He didn't answer, all she got was a message, "Dixon. Ya know what to do."

Annette felt she really had no choice, she had to talk to her husband. They made all decisions concerning their children together.

Hershel was not a happy Daddy, not happy at all. He'd never had the urge to kill another human but right now he was pretty sure he could come close to killing that no account well driller. He couldn't stomach the thought of any man touching his daughter, but especially not that Dixon man.

He got right on the phone with Horvath and demanded to speak with Daryl Dixon. Mr. Horvath told him Dixon had the day off and that he was pretty sure he was out of town. That did not sooth Daddy's nerves at all. He wondered had this man left the state with his innocent young daughter? It was obvious he'd duped her somehow. He'd no doubt taken advantage of her innocent and trusting nature. Daddy had himself convinced that the no good son of Will Dixon had made all kinds of promises to his daughter, promises he had no intention of keeping.

Hershel Greene demanded to know where the man lived. Dale Horvath put every ounce of calm and concern in his voice he could muster when he responded, "I'm real sorry Hershel but I can't give out that kind of personal information. I'm Dixon's employer and that stuff is confidential."

Then Beth's Daddy called the sheriff. He had no more luck with Sheriff Grimes than he did with Horvath. Grime's simply told him the girl was 18 and it sure seemed that she'd acted of her own free will.

That's when Hershel bellowed, "Annette get in the pickup we'll find them ourselves!"

As a rule Annette wouldn't put up with Hershel ordering her around in such a harsh manner, but she knew her husband was at his wits end. They got in the pickup and headed over to Amy's house.

She'd never known Hershel to drive so fast but she didn't say anything about that either. She was just as beside herself as he was, but she did suggest, "Why don't you wait in the truck while I speak to Amy, I think she'd be more inclined to talk to me."

He didn't argue and Mama went up and rang the bell. When the door swung open she saw a look of sheer panic on Amy's face as she stammered, "Hi, uh um hi uh Mrs. Greene."

"Amy you're a very sweet girl and I've always considered you to be like another daughter to me. You're also Beth's best friend in the world and I know you would never want anything bad to happen to her. I need you to tell me right now where the Dixon man lives. Her Daddy and I need to straighten this out."

Amy was torn. She couldn't rat out her best friend but she also loved Mama Greene. She'd known the woman her whole life and she was indeed like a second Mom to her. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I, I, I promised, I wouldn't. Beth will hate me. Please don't make me."

"Amy now come on Honey, you know Beth could never hate you. You two have been best friends since preschool. I know you care about her and you want her safe, don't you?"

That made the young woman's tears fall harder. "Well yes of course, I'd never want anything bad to happen to Bethie, never."

"I know that, just tell me where Daryl Dixon lives."

Amy caved, "I don't know his address, I only know how to get to his house."

"Maybe Beth's Daddy and I could follow you over there, please Amy."

That was what happened. They followed behind in the pickup while Amy lead them right to Daryl's place. Then she pulled a u turn right in the middle of the road and took herself back to the little apartment. She had a half gallon of ice cream in her freezer and she thought now was the time to eat it.

Annette's sedan was in the driveway and Hershel pulled the pickup in right behind it. He cut it off and went straight up to the front door, pounding on it. It didn't matter how hard he knocked, no one was home to answer. Daddy wasn't giving up now, he had no intention of leaving that house until Dixon brought his daughter back. He and Mama sat in the pickup parked in the well driller's driveway and waited.

00

Halfway home to Waycross they stopped for a bite of dinner. They were seated at the table waiting for their order and he got as real with her as he could. He squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry I done this to you Baby. I shoulda never let anythin' get started cuz now we're both hurtin'. I don't know how to live with the idea a leavin' and never seein' you again. Maybe I can drive down for a weekend every month or somethin'." There was just over two weeks until he left, time was going way too fast. And who was he trying to kid, one weekend a month? That would turn into a day and a half tops. Yeah, some other man she didn't have to wait for would soon be picking up his slack.

She didn't say anything, she didn't need to. The way she smiled that sad smile at him and those beautiful blue eyes looked so unhappy, he could tell she didn't buy into it any more than he did.

They got back in the pickup and shared an embrace and some pretty heated kissing and when he pulled his lips away he smiled and tried to lighten the mood, "We oughta take this back home to my place."

* * *

As soon as they turned the corner onto his street they saw it. Just as she was screeching, "OH NO!" He was saying, "Who the fuck's in my driveway?"

He slowed the truck and looked at her, "Who?"

"It's my Daddy Daryl! He's going to kill us both!"

00

 **A/N Oh my, now what? I thank you all so much for reading and I'd appreciate a comment / review. The chapter photo of Bethyl is posted on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back here next Saturday for more _Long Gone_ , including some kind of confrontation in Daryl Dixon's driveway. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you, thank you my friends. It seems we all wish Daryl and Beth would quit torturing themselves, and us, and figure something out; and we're all nervous about the confrontation with Beth's folks. Let's see if they can work anything out in this chapter. xo**

00

He slowed the pickup down and took her hand squeezing it gently. She was wide-eyed and obviously scared and he tried to assure her, "It'll be okay Baby, I'll talk to your Daddy and we'll get this all straightened out."

He'd never had to hash it out with someone's Daddy but hell, how tough could it be? She was 18 and that's what mattered. Right? He hadn't hurt her in any way and they hadn't done anything illegal so that was that. Daddy didn't have to like him, he just had to get a grip on reality. His baby girl wanted to spend her time with Daryl Dixon. Sorry old man.

Or so Daryl thought.

He planned to be polite about it, he respected the fact that it was indeed her Daddy and it was looking like her Mama was there too.

His driveway was full of Greene family vehicles so he pulled up alongside the curb and turned to Beth, "Ya wait here Baby."

He'd no sooner climbed down from the rig and shut his door than Hershel Greene was opening the passenger side door, practically yanking his daughter out of that pickup. He had her hard by the wrist when he yelled, "You get out of this redneck's pickup and you get in your Mama's car right now, and don't you dare look back at that no good sumbitch."

Beth didn't even get a chance to respond before Daryl spoke up. He was having trouble with her Daddy's behavior toward Beth. He didn't like the way the man grabbed her like that. He'd been grabbed that way one too many times in his life and this was stirring up some bad memories.

But Daryl was determined to try real hard to be the voice of calm and reason. He spoke in what he thought was a reasonable tone, "Don't grab Beth like that Greene, there ain't no call to get rough with your girl. She ain't done one thing wrong and neither have I. We just took a little trip up to Chattanooga so I could close up on a real estate deal. It was all good, nothing bad…"

That was as far as he got before Daddy reached up a hand and pushed Daryl hard in the shoulder, while in a loud and anger-filled voice he hollered, "If I want to hear anything out of you I'll ask your opinion, otherwise you stay out of my family business."

Daryl still wasn't yelling but his voice had a definite edge to it, a hard edge. "Nah you listen to me. If ya weren't an old man I'd knock ya on your ass right now for touchin' me like that. I'm tryin' my best ta be reasonable with ya here. If you'd calm down maybe we could all just talk about this."

That's when Beth got in the middle of it all and her voice was loud and defiant, "Daddy you just leave Daryl alone! He didn't do one thing wrong and neither did I. I'm 18 years old, I'm old enough to make my own decisions about who I see!"

That got Mama going and she was not speaking in her usual sweet southern Mama voice. The truth of it was, Mama was more than a little bit on fire and she was yelling almost as loud as Daddy. "I don't care how old you are young lady you do not speak to your Daddy in that tone of voice, ever. You owe him respect and obedience, you know the rules. It doesn't matter how old you are we had an agreement. If you want Daddy to pay for that beauty college, and you want to continue to live at home rent-free, you live by your Daddy's rules."

Well fuck. Now Daryl knew what this was all about, why Beth didn't feel like she could break free. Her folks were holding her future hostage. But he was all fired up and not ready to back down, "What kind a bullshit deal is that? You're holdin' her like some kinda prisoner, makin' her act a certain way and you're chosin' her friends? Shit that's like she's a hostage, man."

"That's what you want to call it you just go on ahead and call it that, the way I see it I'm taking care of my girl and protecting her from lowlife rednecks like you."

Beth jumped in again, running right over and getting all up in her Daddy's face. "You stop calling Daryl names and saying mean things about him. He's the nicest and kindest person I know. He took real good care of me and I had a wonderful time! You're just being mean and hateful Daddy!"

Mama wasn't having it, now she was over in the group, they were all just inches apart, and she was yelling at Beth, "I told you not to talk to your Daddy like that. You've been raised better! This man has obviously got you confused, he probably promised you all manner of things just so he could have his way with you. I have half a mind to turn you over my knee right here!"

That was all it took for Daryl to go into full-on protective mode. His arm went around Beth and he pulled her close, but he wasn't going to yell at her Mama. That wasn't the man he was. Still, it was tough to know which had gone harder, the look in his eyes or the tone of his voice. "I ain't gonna stand back an let ya threaten Beth. Ain't no need for anyone ta get hit especially not her, not now and not ever. Ya oughta try appreciatin' what a good girl ya got here an all y'all oughta quit your yellin'."

Then he did something that nearly made Daddy's teeth fall out, he leaned his face right into Beth's, kissed her hard on the lips and said, "Sorry about everythin' Baby." And she said, "It's not your fault Daryl they're just being nasty."

That's when the sheriff pulled up with bubblegum lights flashing but thankfully no siren blaring. Everybody shut up and turned their attention to Rick Grimes as he stepped out of the squad. In that smooth-as-velvet southern drawl, hands on his hips and head cocked just a little to one side, as he nodded to each of them, "Hershel, Annette, Beth, Daryl the neighbors are a little concerned that it's about to get violent out here. Does someone want to explain to me what's going on?" And they all started talking at once.

Grimes held his palms up to them signaling them to calm down. "Stop now, all of you, and take a deep breath. Hershel, the neighbor says you've been parked here in Daryl's driveway all evening long, let's start with your story."

Hershel proceeded to tell the story of the dirty redneck well driller showing up at his place and leading his daughter astray. Mama couldn't help chiming in and telling of the pictures she'd found of the half-naked redneck on her daughter's phone. Daryl unaware of those pictures, and with his arm still around her shoulders gave Beth a questioning look. She gave him a little smile and shrugged her shoulders.

Voice levels had risen again and so once more the sheriff said, "Everyone calm down now. Beth, let's hear your version."

She didn't hold back on the truth. "It was all me sheriff, I was the one who pursued Daryl right from the start. I asked him to meet with me. I lied to my Mama and Daddy so I could spend time with him. They just don't like him because he's a grown man and he comes from a rough family so they think he's rough. I know better though sheriff, he's been a perfect gentleman with me and we didn't do anything wrong. All we did was take a ride together up to Chattanooga so Daryl could take care of some business there. That's the truth."

The sheriff nodded, "Daryl, you have anything to add?"

"Damn sheriff this is all just a buncha bullshit. I like Beth and she's old enough. Fact is we like each other and we been spending some time together. She wanted to come with me to Chattanooga and I wanted to take her. That's all man, it's that simple. Nothin' happened and that's the truth. Besides this ain't gonna keep up anyway, her and me. We're just enjoyin' each other's company for right now. In two weeks time I move to Tennessee." And his own words hit him like a punch in the gut.

The sheriff again nodded his head thoughtfully and told the group. "I can see all of you are pretty riled up so this is what I'm saying. Hershel, Annette, Beth you all go on back home to the farm now. Daryl you stay right here at your own place. I'm warnin' you all, I don't want to hear from any neighbors again or I'll haul you all into the station for questioning. Everyone agreed?"

They all nodded their agreement but before Daryl moved his arm from around her he kissed Beth again, "Ya call me if you need me Baby. Don't let no one hurt ya."

That got a real bad reaction out of Daddy, "You watch your implication there Dixon, I have never laid a hand on one of my children, I'm not like your…"

The sheriff knew what was about to come out of Daddy's mouth and he stopped him right there, enough was enough. "Hershel, Annette, Beth you get in those vehicles now. I don't want to hear another word."

Daryl looked to the sheriff and nodded, "Lemme get Beth's things outta my pickup."

* * *

Her Mama never stopped scolding her all the way home but Beth didn't just sit quietly and take it. "You don't understand at all Mama and you're not being fair. Just because his father was a bad man doesn't mean Daryl is. He's good and he works hard and gosh he even bought his own house. You think he's dirty but he's not. In fact just to really make you mad I'll tell you I was with him this morning when he took a shower." Mama nearly went off the road at that statement and Beth clarified. "I didn't see him Mama, geez, I was in the other room. Anyway, you have no reason to hate him, you should be darn happy it's him I was with. He was a gentleman and that's the truth."

"You defend him all you want to young lady but I trust Daddy's judgement on this more than yours. I'm feeling a lot of gratitude+0 he's moving. That will put an end to this nonsense and hopefully we'll get our sweet, obedient God-fearing girl back."

Beth knew it was a lost cause, she'd never get Mama or Daddy to change their minds. She also admitted to herself that it hardly mattered. Daryl would be gone in two weeks and that would be the end of it. Even in her innocence she knew what he said about coming for a visit once a month would never work. She felt like crying but she was determined not to.

When they got home she ran up the stairs to her room, she was done talking. She was a little stunned to see her phone back on the dresser. She'd thought for sure Mama would hide it as punishment. She picked it up to look at his picture and was surprised to see the series of texts from Amy.

Her friend was apologizing and that's how Beth found out just how her folks found Daryl's house and found her. In the first message Amy apologized for calling her cell phone number, "I only wanted to see if you were having fun. I never thought it would turn out so bad." Followed by, "I'm sorry I caved in and told them where you were. I don't blame you for hating me, I hate me too." The last read, "Please text me and let me know you're okay."

Beth texted her right back, "I'm not mad at you. You're still my best friend. Lots to tell you. Will call when folks r asleep."

Then her phone beeped with another text and her heart jumped a little when she saw it was from Daryl, "Everything okay Baby?"

"Yes I'm okay, staying in my room. Sorry my folks were ugly. I miss you."

"Miss you too. Working tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there."

She sent him a heart emoji and nearly tipped over when he sent one back.

00

The next day started out awful and didn't get much better. She and her Daddy and Mama weren't speaking to each other at all, everyone was so grouchy and it was so uncomfortable. She tried to keep herself busy with chores and then she went for a ride on her horse. Nothing really distracted her though, it all just felt so heavy and miserable. She couldn't wait to get to Noble's and see Daryl.

Finally it was time and she showered, put her uniform on, a little extra makeup and put her hair in a ponytail. He said he liked it that way and right now he was the only person she cared to impress.

Daddy's only words to her as she walked out the door were, "You come right home from work or I'll come looking for you, and this time I won't be so reasonable."

She already knew there was no point and she just muttered, "Yes Daddy," before shutting the door, maybe just a little too hard.

Like he did every day since this thing with her had started, Daryl felt guilty. But also just like every day since this had started he had to see her, he just couldn't make himself stay away.

He walked in Noble's at 5:45 and sat down at the counter, right where she was filling a napkin dispenser. "Hey Baby."

"Hey yourself Daryl." And then he sent a wave of heat right through her when he took her hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing her palm. It was a juicy kiss with a little tongue. "Your folks calm down?"

"Not really, they're not yelling anymore though so that's good. Mostly they just look mean and grouchy."

He ordered a cheeseburger and fries and sat there a lot longer than he needed to, wishing he could see her after work. He settled for what he could get and walked her to her car when she got off. He was happy to at least have a chance to kiss her. "I don't know what to say Baby or what to do. I mean they're your folks, I get it. I'm leavin' and shit I don't wanna ruin things for you. I know you wanna go to school and stuff and ya can't pass up on them bein' willin' to pay. I get that too. Don't throw all that away for two weeks with me. I ain't worth it."

"Please don't talk anymore Daryl, don't be all logical I just can't stand it. Just kiss me, please." He wasn't going to tell her no.

The next day and evening went the same way and he was feeling mighty glum. Now with it being the weekend and all, he knew he wouldn't even catch sight of her until she went back to work on Monday.

There was no way he could see her folks loosening up the reins at all. Hell they weren't even allowing her to see her friend Amy.

There were less than two weeks left.

00

That's the way it seemed to Beth too and she wasn't any happier than he was. Their time was already so short and now they were being kept apart almost completely. That night while she was laying in her room, which she was also starting to think of as her prison, listening to music and playing on her phone, she got a call from Amy. Her friend had felt so guilty about everything that she'd put her mind to work, trying hard to figure out a way she could help make this right. Sure enough she came up with a little scheme.

Beth had thanked Amy for coming up with an escape plan, and even teased her that she was worried maybe Amy was getting too sneaky. "Maybe you better join the CIA or something."

The girls had laughed and agreed on the details of their plan. For the first time since the incident in Daryl's driveway Beth actually slept well. She was up early and that's when she began to put her part of the plan in motion.

She went to the kitchen and made a show of telling Mama how sickly she felt. "Oh Mama my head is pounding and my tummy doesn't feel right. It must have been something I ate at work last night, or maybe it's the flu."

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast Honey? I could fix you something soft, maybe just some plain grits and white toast with a cup of tea."

Beth felt a little guilty but not guilty enough, "No Mama that's real nice but I think I'm going to go up, take a warm shower and crawl back in bed. I'm sorry I can't help with the chores."

Even though her girl was sick Mama was mostly feeling happy they were talking again, and neither of them was being crabby. "Alright Honey you do that and you let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you Mama."

Again, not quite guilty enough. She shut her bedroom door and then she started rushing. She stuffed pillows in the bed to try and make it look like she was in it sleeping. Then she took a quick shower, did her hair and makeup just right and got herself dressed.

She quietly opened the window, sticking her head out to make sure the coast was clear, and then she climbed out and onto the porch roof. There was lattice work on the side of the house and she knew for a fact Maggie had used it many times to make her own getaways. Beth was on the ground and running toward the road in three minutes flat.

She got down that dirt road as far as the Jensen place and there was Amy, sitting in her car waiting. Beth jumped in and they hightailed it to Daryl's house.

00

He got up early Saturday feeling cranky and just generally out of sorts. They'd had big plans to go hiking and he'd been looking forward to getting her out in the woods again. Then all hell broke loose and now he was stuck home alone and missing her.

He tried to keep himself busy doing a load of laundry and cleaning up the place a little. He even cut the grass. It was only 7:45 in the morning and he was done. He took a fast shower thinking maybe he'd just get on the bike and ride. That's when the knock came to the door.

00

Amy waited until Beth knocked on his door and when Daryl opened it and smiled, she waved goodbye to them and drove home. Feeling she'd at least sort of made up for caving in.

He was grinning ear to ear, "How did you sneak off Baby?"

"I fibbed. I told Mama I thought I might have the flu and I was going back to bed. I climbed out the window, down from the roof and met Amy on the road."

"Shame on you." And then he had her in a tight hold with his mouth pressed hard on hers.

"We should go Daryl, you said we'd go hiking today and I'm ready. I don't want Mama or Daddy spoiling this. If they find out I'm gone they'll be coming around before we get out."

He was way too old for these teenage games of sneaking out and sneaking around, but he really didn't give a shit. She was here and he wanted to spend his day with her. He stood back looking at her and asked, "Wanna take the bike?"

"Oh yes please."

He was checking her look and he wanted to laugh, but he never would do that. She wasn't dressed for hiking or biking. She had on an impossibly tiny pair of cutoff jeans, a little yellow tank top and her new hiking boots. She wore a pair of socks pulled up to just above the top of those boots, trimmed in a ruffle of lace. He was fine with all of that, he didn't give a fuck if she never hiked. Hell he'd carry her through the woods.

The first place he took her was to a real nice little café for breakfast where he figured they wouldn't be spotted, right over in the next county. He felt like he couldn't sit close enough to her in that booth, and she felt the same about him. They were practically making a scene. She was so preoccupied looking at him and feeling his hand softly rubbing on her thigh, she didn't notice Mrs. Neidermeyer from her church watching every move they made.

The old gossip was in town visiting her sister and now she could hardly wait to get back over to her sister's house and call Annette. She'd pretend to be all manner of worried and concerned. The woman enjoyed stirring the pot.

Of course, by the time Hershel and Annette got the call and drove to that café Daryl Dixon and their baby girl were on that Bike and they were long gone.

00

That's how it went for the remaining days Daryl lived in Waycross. Beth would figure out a way to sneak out and together they'd get on the bike and get themselves long gone. It was fun, it was exciting, it was romantic and Beth just didn't care about the consequences, or how loud Daddy or Mama yelled or even how disappointed they were in her. She just wanted to be with Daryl.

So that's how it went right up until the night before he left. That night it was just plain miserable.

They hugged, they kissed, they touched and they cried. They made promises to each other that they'd try to figure it all out. The sad truth was neither had any idea what they could do.

00

He got up early that Wednesday morning. He had the bike secure in the bed of his pickup, and he had a rental trailer hooked to the hitch and packed up with his things. He was on the road by six a.m, a bundle of anxiety and misery.

He didn't want to leave her but he couldn't stay. He had a commitment, he'd signed a contract for that new job and he'd just bought himself a house. There was no changing course now, he had to go. But damn he didn't want to leave her. He argued back and forth with himself for a hundred and twenty-five miles of highway.

That's when he pulled the rig over, took a deep breath, told himself he was a fucking idiot, made a U-turn and headed back to Waycross.

00

 **A/N Well there's a big development for you :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to reading your comments / reviews. The chapter photo is kind of yummy and you'll find it on my tumblr pages bethylmethbrick and gneebee. Thank you all so much and I look forward to seeing you back here next Saturday for more _Long Gone_. Until then remember, I love ya large! gneebee xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Happy Saturday! Thank you to all followers / favors / commenters and silent reader on FF, AO3, tumblr and FB - I appreciate you all! You'll recall this story came about from a song prompt sent to me by livingdeadgirl87. That entire song prompt is included right in this chapter. If you don't pick it up, it's revealed in the closing A/N.**

 **Let's see now, oh yes, when we left off Daryl had turned the truck around :)**

00

Mama was fit to be tied and officially at the end of her rope. Daddy he was right there with her.

Beth didn't care how they felt or what they thought. She was too numbed by her own sadness to care, and it didn't matter anyway. Daryl was already long gone to Chattanooga and her little heart had long since broken into a million pieces.

Mama had her voice raised but Beth felt like she'd become immune to the sound. Mama and Daddy had yelled at her so much the last two weeks she seldom reacted and didn't take any of it seriously anymore.

This day, officially the saddest day of Beth's life, also happened to be the first Wednesday morning of the month. That meant Daddy went to the grange hall to play rummy with the other men from the local farming community. It also meant Mama went to the church hall to meet with the other ladies in their congregation for sewing, gossip and a potluck lunch.

Beth knew they never would have left her at the farm alone, they wouldn't have trusted what she might get up to, if they didn't know Daryl had left town.

But just because they weren't going to be home didn't mean they weren't going to continue their torture of her. Mama had given her a job she dreaded. It was one they usually did together once a year. They took all the doilies, and there were a lot, that Beth's great great grandma had crocheted, and the fancy pillowcases and little hand towels grandma had trimmed in tatting, and they carefully hand washed and starched every one of them. And not just any starch, special homemade starch following great great grandma's special recipe.

It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if it wasn't already hotter than the devil's doorknob out. That's why they usually did this job in late fall. The oversize laundry sink was in a little wooden lean-to off the kitchen and it got even hotter in there than it was outside. If she'd ever had a doubt she didn't anymore, Mama hated her.

But she didn't argue, she didn't have the emotional energy to argue. Instead she decided to try and beat at least a little of the heat. She set up an old washtub on the front porch and she planned that when it was time to get their super secret starch recipe boiling, she'd set Daddy's old campstove up in the front yard, rather than heat up the kitchen. As long as the job was done right then Mama should be happy. Although Mama hadn't been happy with her for even one minute these past two weeks.

There she was sitting on the milking stool, with the wash bucket between her knees just scrubbing away, when she heard the big engine. Looking up she saw him, he was heading down that dirt driveway in his big white pickup smiling at her and her little heart nearly leaped from her chest. She stood so fast she almost dumped the bucket and she had those wet towels in her hand dripping sudsy water all over the front of her. She didn't notice that though. All she noticed was her Redneck Prince.

He flew out of that truck and came running to her, grabbing her up in his arms and spinning her around, "Come with me Baby. I'll send ya ta school if that's what ya want. I just know I don't wanna go ta Tennessee without ya."

She was laughing and crying at the same time. She couldn't believe he'd come back for her. She threw down the towels, took his face in her hands and with a big smile answered, "YES!"

He set her down and they kissed and they laughed and finally he said, "We gotta go Beth."

"I need to get my things silly, my clothes and stuff."

"Yeah, duh, c'mon I'll help."

They hurried in the house and up to her bedroom and that's when it hit him right between the eyes, she really was young. Her little pink bedroom with the ballerina wallpaper and the bulletin board covered in high school memories, stuffed animals on her bed. It all spoke to her youth. Maybe he should give a fuck about all that, but he didn't. All he cared about was he wanted her with him.

While she went to getting her things out of the dresser he opened the closet and grabbed her clothes there hangars and all, in one big armload. He turned to take them down to the pickup when she stopped him, "Wait just a sec Daryl, I need this sundress." It was a real pretty little yellow dress with tiny white flowers on it, and he was sure he'd like seeing her in it. He just didn't understand why she'd pick now to change her clothes. But then he supposed there were plenty of things women did men would never understand.

Besides, there wasn't time to ask questions. He rushed down the stairs with the clothes and out to the driveway and carefully laid them on the back seat of the pickup. When he got back upstairs she had her things from the dresser neatly folded and stacked on the bed, ready to go. She was in the bathroom stuffing things into her old high school gym bag. Curling irons, flat irons, electric curlers, makeup bags, not to mention products like soaps, shampoos, and lotions. He was thinking he might have to add on a bigger bathroom just for her stuff and he was feeling okay about that.

"I'm almost done Daryl. Before you go back downstairs could you finish zipping my dress up please?" She turned her back to him holding her ponytail out of the way, and as he zipped it up all he could think about was how much he'd rather be zipping it down. That would have to wait for later. "There ya go Baby."

Deciding her clothes were quite a bit nicer than his, he laid one of his clean t-shirts on the floorboard in the back seat, then set her carefully folded clothes neatly on top. When the job was done he looked back over toward the porch and there she was, his pretty little country girl. She'd set the gym bag down and she was pinning some kind of note to the screen door. He hurried over to carry the bag for her and he saw what the note said, "Sorry but I got to go." That was all she wrote.

He helped her up in the seat, kissed her quick, and hurriedly got in his side. He fired up that pickup and in no time flat he'd turned off that dirt road onto asphalt and they were on the highway. Long gone and hell-bent for Tennessee.

They'd been on the road a while and they were almost to Macon. The radio was on some station she liked and she was singing along to the tunes, and he was smiling. He was feeling so happy and relieved he'd gone back for her. He wondered why his dumb ass didn't think of it sooner.

He took a quick look over at her and she looked so pretty in the yellow dress and white sandals. He smiled a big happy smile and casually asked, "Why'd ya wanna get yourself all dressed up so pretty Baby?"

She smiled back and answered, "I wanted to look nice for our special occasion. I can't be getting married in my work clothes."

His smile fell as his forehead wrinkled and all he could think was, "Well fuck me." He hadn't even thought about that. He pulled over at a wide spot in the road, stopped the pickup and looked over at her, "Baby I ain't the marryin' kind."

Her face went from that beautiful and happy smile to looking more miserable than he would have thought possible. Her neck and cheeks were flushed pink and in a quietly nervous and embarrassed voice she responded, "Oh. I guess I thought because, you know we were going to be um together...nevermind."

He was looking in those big blue eyes as they filled with tears and he decided right then he was the biggest fucking idiot on this or any other planet. They'd been through so much and now they were finally going to be together. He sure as hell didn't want to take her back home. And he couldn't think of any other eyes he'd ever want to look in again but hers'. He was sure she was the only woman he'd ever want.

He went into full situation recovery mode, thinking fast and reaching over to take her hand, "I meant before now. I ain't never _been_ the marryin' kind before. Not til I met you Baby. I thought we'd take care of all that right up here when we get to Macon. Sound good?"

She was smiling all big and pretty again when she said, "Oh yes Daryl, that sounds perfect, I mean if you want to." And he knew that smile on her face was worth whatever kind of fresh hell he might be getting himself into. "Shit Baby ain't nuthin' I want more."

The first thing they did when they hit Macon was stop in a small jewelry store where he bought her a pretty little ring, but then she questioned, "Well shouldn't you wear one too?" Shit he thought, why the fuck not? In one day he was turning his whole life upside down and inside out. He may as well have the ring to prove it. "Well sure Baby yeah I want one. Can't wear it to work though, just so ya know. It's too dangerous, it could get hung up on somethin'."

"I didn't think about that. I wouldn't want to take a chance you'd get hurt. But you'll wear it everywhere besides work, right?"

He was smiling and he had to ask, "Ya worried I ain't gonna be proud ta be married to ya Baby? I'ma let everyone know what a lucky guy I am to be your husband." It was then he realized he wasn't just saying those words, he meant them.

They got to the clerk's office, where he had to slip some large bills to a couple of people to fast track the whole affair. But if they were going to do this he thought it best to do it before they left Georgia where they were still state residents. So they did the deed there in Macon in front of a local judge. Daryl kissed his bride like the honeymoon had already started and Beth handed the clerk her phone. The woman took a couple of pictures for them and Daryl slipped her a twenty for her trouble, because why the hell not? It was his wedding day. Everyone should be happy.

He took her out for a late lunch / early dinner kind of thing to a real nice steakhouse. They were sitting close and they just couldn't quit looking at each other and smiling. But there was also a little underlying case of nerves on both their part. This was a big fucking deal and he knew that. He'd just given a lifetime guarantee to this pretty young woman. For her the anxiety was about more immediate things, like that big bed he'd bought and what would undoubtedly be happening there later.

No one knows why men do the things they do or why they say the things they say, but it was in the midst of all this thinking and anxiety that he thought to ask her. He had a big ol' happy grin on his face when he questioned, "Does my knew bride know how to cook at all?"

His decidedly dumb wedding day question turned out to be a good thing, she thought he was just kidding around and she laughed. That made him laugh and it got their minds off their nerves, at least temporarily. It turned into a little game. As they asked and they answered and they laughed they both felt more relaxed.

She shrugged her shoulders a little, but she hadn't lost her smile and she answered in a sassy tone, "Of course silly, I've been helping Mama in the kitchen my whole life."

She was so fucking cute he really couldn't care less if she could cook. There were plenty of restaurants in Chattanooga. But he went right ahead and asked, "Fried chicken?"

"Yes I can make the best fried chicken dinner you ever had." She was smiling so pretty.

"How 'bout eggs n grits, ya good with that?" He asked his question with that half-crooked smile on his face, and she was real partial to that.

Her smile had gotten bigger, "Of course, I live on a farm where we raise chickens. And Daryl we do live in the south. Everybody down here is born knowing how to make grits."

He was almost laughing out loud now, "Biscuits?"

"Oh sure my Daddy practically demands fresh biscuits every day." Then she tried to look intimidating, "Whatever you do, don't ever demand anything."

"Won't happen Baby, even I ain't that dumb."

Now they were both quietly laughing and she asked, "What are you going to cook for me Daryl?"

"I'ma grill you up whatever the hell you want grilled up Baby. I'll make ya a peach pie too."

"You know how to make peach pie?"

"Yep I do. In spite a what people say your husband ain't completely worthless. Peach pie is my favorite so I learned how to make it for myself, now I'ma be makin' it for my bride."

When they left the restaurant they were smiling and holding hands and he was thinking maybe this marriage stuff wasn't a bad idea at all. He made one more stop before they left town. He had an empty cooler in the truck bed, wedged in there by his bike, and he filled it with two bottles of champagne, a six pack of beer, a four pack of wine coolers and a sack of ice. Once he had it all in there and everything iced down he smiled to himself and thought, "Let the honeymoon begin."

He was just about to open the pickup door when he remembered Merle. Shit, his brother was coming over that evening to help him unload the trailer.

He laughed a little when he sent the text, "Don't come to my house tonight I'm bringing Baby home. Call u tomorrow."

"Is that right? Well fuck u little brother."

"Fuck u Merle."

"See u tomorrow."

"Thanks man."

00

Down there in Waycross out on the Greene farm no one was laughing, or smiling, or teasing each other or thinking about drinking any champagne.

Mama had arrived home first and she saw the bucket on the porch, still full of suds. She noticed some of the doilies and dainty towels were hanging on the line, but there was no Beth. Then she saw the note stuck on the screen door. She took one look at what it said and she ran up to her daughter's bedroom. She saw Beth's closet was bare and the dresser drawers were cleaned out too. When Mama saw her girl had taken her things she knew this was bigger than just sneaking out. Mama laid a hand on her chest and with tears in her eyes she gasped, her heart was broken.

She made her way back down to the kitchen just about the time Daddy walked in. She told him the terrible news about their daughter and the well driller and Daddy was shocked. How could his sweet little ponytailed girl just run off this way?

He just stared out the kitchen window thinking they should have seen it coming. That girl of theirs had been taking every opportunity, and creating even more opportunity, to sneak off and spend her time with that man. They should have known it was just a matter of time before she ran away with him.

Maybe they should have. But like good parents everywhere they were hoping against hope their daughter would get over her fascination with the wrong man. Or even maybe that he'd just leave her crying while he ran off with some other delusional young woman. But no, that redneck well driller had come and taken their baby girl and the two of them were gone in the blink of an eye.

Mama just knew they'd be the talk of the whole darn town. She'd spent enough time with those old biddies down at the beauty shop to know how it would go. They'd all be sipping their pink lemonades and gossiping non-stop about sweet little Beth Green running off with the worst kind of man, a Dixon man!

Oh there would be speculation for sure. He must have been one smooth talking son of a gun for such a grounded and God-fearing girl to just up and run. And Mrs. Niedermeyer would no doubt tell how she'd seen the pair of them all snuggled up at the café. And young Rosita would practically swoon as she chimed in, "Well he is real, real good looking." Her mother would caution that girl to watch herself.

That's when Erma Horvath would smile, shrugging her shoulders and simply tell it like it is, "She's plenty old enough to know her own heart. You can't stop love. It always finds a way."

Daddy he could already guess what the preacher would be preaching about Sunday morning. Nothing like this had ever happened in their small church community. Everyone would be side-eying him and his wife wondering what kind of negligent parents that they were exactly.

Everyone knows there's nothing that will break a man's heart like a daughter gone wrong, and those good folks would be speculating about just how wrong that girl had gone. Was a small Dixon child due to arrive?

Hershel was having every kind of horrible thought a Daddy can have. There was even a tiny part of him that was thinking just maybe he should have gone a little easier on his daughter and the well driller. After all she was old enough. Maybe he should have given them a chance. Maybe she'd still be here with them. The fact of it was she was 18 years old and in his heart he knew, you can't fence time just like you can't stop love.

00

Beth suddenly remembered her responsibility. She texted her boss at Noble's and let him know that she wouldn't be coming back. She was honest with Bob, she sent him one of the wedding pictures and told him how sorry she was, that she hadn't known she was going to be running off an getting married or she'd have given him more notice.

Then she sent Amy a text. It was full of emojis of rings and champagne, wedding bells and hearts and flowers, and she told Amy just what they'd done and where they were going now. She heard right back from her excited friend, "Call me when you can, I want to hear all the details. So happy for you and Daryl. Still desperately seeking my own well driller xoxo"

Then she took a deep breath and sent a picture to Mama's phone. "We got married Mama and we're on our way to Daryl's new house in Chattanooga. I promise it will all be good. You'll see Mama. I want you to know I love you and Daddy and I'm happy. I'll call you in a few days xoxo" Then she turned the phone off.

Suddenly Daryl wondered something. This was supposed to be a honeymoon, maybe he should try and make it more special, he asked her, "Baby is it home ya wanna go or should we go back to that hotel?"

"I just want us to be home Mister Dixon."

He smiled and nodded and he might have even pressed down a little harder on the accelerator.

It was well after dark when he pulled in the driveway of their new home. He smiled over at her, took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissed it and said, "We're home Mrs. Dixon."

00

 **A/N Gee, I guess we're due for a honeymoon. Okay, if you know the song you saw it loud and clear in this chapter. It's an older country song by Sara Evans called "Suds in the Bucket." If you don't know it you can find it on YouTube. The chapter photo, including a little picture of the yellow house with white trim, is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check those out. Thank you again to livingdeadgirl87 for the prompt and thanks to all of you for reading along. I hope to see you back next Saturday for more _Long Gone_. If you are Canadian, Happy Canada Day! If you're in the USA Happy 4th of July! Remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	8. Chapter 8

**A** **/N You guys! :) Thanks for the love on chap 7, I appreciate it so much. We had some fun and a surprise wedding, and several of you told me you were singing the song prompt while reading the chapter. Yay! Now what? Oh yeah, we'd better have a wedding night.**

 **Warning: Yes, it's a wedding night, a Dixon wedding night, we're probably going to earn that M rating we have.**

00

She was happy and smiling and she could feel just a few of those happy tears in her eyes. This was the biggest day of her life, she'd married Daryl Dixon.

He jumped out of the pickup, hurrying to her door and smiled at her as he opened it, "C'mon Baby." He didn't help her down though, instead his hands were clasped tightly around her small waist and he lifted her toward him, while her arms went around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He leaned her back up against the side of the pickup and pressed his body into hers, his open palm moving to her hair as he nudged her face closer, bringing her lips to his.

The way they held each other, the closeness it brought and the tender kiss, all helped to break down the little bit of nervous tension in the air. As he slowly took his lips away he teased, "I better get ya inside Baby, we don't want the neighbors talkin'."

He didn't set her down though, he kept her in his arms as they walked with her legs remaining wrapped tightly around him and her arms around his neck. They were both all smiles. When he reached the front door he fumbled for just a moment getting the key in the lock, then pushed the door open with the toe of his boot.

He smiled at her again, "We gotta do this the right way." She kept her arms around his neck as she unwrapped her legs and turned her body just a little, and he managed to get his arm up under her knees. He carried her across the threshold just like the bride she was, nuzzling his face into her neck and then, still grinning said, "Welcome home Baby."

The only words she could get out were, "I'm so happy."

"Me too Baby, me too."

He set her down and they stood holding hands and looking around their new home. Merle had managed to get the furniture they'd had delivered set right where Daryl asked him too. He was hoping it was the same story in the master bedroom.

"I'ma just run out and get your things and the cooler. You sit down, get comfortable."

"I don't want to be bossy but if I had that bag with my bathroom things maybe I could go in there and freshen up."

"That don't sound bossy to me, let me run get that first."

He carried the bag as they walked together toward the master bath, and that was their first glance at the big bed they'd be sharing. His new bride uttered a hushed, "Oh my."

Daryl figured Merle, and his live-in woman Karen, must have come by the place after he texted. The bed was all made up with the sheets and pillows and looked real inviting. That had to be Karen's doing. Now what was laying in the center of the bed, that was all Merle's doing for sure. It was the biggest box of condoms Daryl had ever seen and a bottle of Jack. He had that crooked little half smile on his face while he shook his head, his brother wasn't all bad.

She went in the bathroom and when he heard her turn the lock he smiled.

He hurried out and brought in her hanging clothes and hung them right up, then went after her folded things and set them down on top of the dresser. Then his own small bag, and finally the cooler with the beverages and the cooler with the stuff from his fridge down in Waycross. That was it for this night.

She was still in the bathroom and he went to the thermostat and turned it just a little cooler. After all, he hoped they'd be heating the place up real soon. Then he headed to the kitchen to see about the champagne. That's when he remembered he hadn't moved in yet. But he took a chance and looked in the cabinets. That was it, he was buying Karen one of those spa days she was always talking about. She hadn't put everything away but there were glasses and dishes and right now all he needed was those glasses.

He'd just set them on the counter when his bride walked in looking refreshed and just as pretty as ever. He could see she'd added a little make-up. Not much, she didn't wear much. Her ponytail looked like she'd taken it down and put it back up. She'd gotten it just a little crooked and there was a braid in it. He liked that look on her.

And while looking at his young bride standing there all sweet and mostly innocent he knew, this evening would not be rushed. He planned to savor every minute of this first time with her. "Ya ready to celebrate with a little champagne Baby?"

"I always wondered what champagne was like and of course I want to celebrate, so yes please." She was beaming at him and he was feeling hopeful about things to come.

"K an if ya don't like it I can get ya one of them wine coolers."

When the cork popped it startled her and she jumped a little. He smiled, "Don't worry Baby, that there is just the sound of a real good time gettin' ready to start."

He held his glass up to her, "Here's to you Mrs. Dixon."

She turned just as pink as could be as she held hers up and said, "Here's to you Mister Dixon."

They sat cuddled up on the sofa sipping champagne and kissing between those sips. He could have gone for another glass or two but he could see just the one already had his new bride feeling a little buzzed, and although still maybe just a little tense, she seemed a lot more relaxed.

He was a little nervous himself. He knew she was a virgin and his only other experience with one of those was when he was 17, and a virgin himself. It was by far and away his biggest sexual disaster to date, and he was sure it was probably the same for the young lady involved.

It was his 17th birthday and Merle had taken him to the shore to party. Well the reality was Merle planned to party, it wasn't like Daryl was old enough to get in any bars. Merle set him up though in true Merle style. He bought him a bottle of sloe gin and a couple of condoms from a bathroom vending machine, handed them to him and said, "Go have ya some fun kid."

That's just what he set out to do. It was a Sunday night in the off season and the boardwalk was pretty quiet. He looked around and saw no cops were watching and then took a pull from the bottle of sloe gin. It seemed thick and sweet, kind of like kids' cough syrup. It went down real easy.

He wandered to an arcade and that's where he met her. Thanks to the sloe gin he had quite a bit more confidence and swagger than usual, and he was young and she was kind of pretty and why not? So he asked her if she wanted to take a little walk down by the water and she smiled and said she did.

He really didn't expect it to happen, he just thought he was going to get drunk with a girl and that maybe she'd let him make out with her. They sat on the sand staring out toward the water and drinking from the bottle. It didn't take long for the young pair to get a real good buzz on. That combined with a whole army of teenage hormones had them both feeling a little frisky.

They had a lot of desire but what neither had was any kind of experience. They were awkward and they were clumsy and neither one of them seemed quite sure what to do next. But still when he asked her could he and she said yes, he slipped that condom on and they gave it a try. It wasn't so bad for him. He got his nut, but he was pretty sure she never even came close to that.

Part of the problem was most definitely that they were on the sand at the beach, and that sand seemed to work its way into every crack and crevice they had. It was like they were having sex with sandpaper, especially for that poor young girl. When it was over he tried talking to her and apologizing but she wanted no part of him. She hurriedly pulled on her clothes and she ran off that sand as fast as her legs would carry her. He never saw her again. Wherever she was now he hoped to God that for her sake she'd somehow forgotten the whole experience.

That was a long time ago though and he'd definitely been around now. But this was different than anything that had come before, this carried a whole lot of its own kind of pressure. This time would set the stage for every time after. He knew for sure he wouldn't just be having hot and horny sex with Beth Dixon, he'd be making love to her.

He slowly moved his arm from around her shoulders and stood, holding his hand out to help her up. She stood and he loosely wrapped an arm around her waist while caressing her cheek in the palm of his other hand. His mouth went to the curve of her neck where he spent just a moment kissing and gently sucking the soft skin.

He was pleased with her reaction to his attention as her body relaxed and moved closer to his. That's when he picked her up in his arms and smiled, "C'mon Mrs. Dixon it's bedtime."

He set her on her feet next to the bed and she slipped her sandals off. He could tell by the sound of her voice how nervous she was, "Um, if you could unzip my dress for me, my nightie's just right there on the dresser. I'll go in the bathroom and put it on."

He leaned in and kissed her lips, "How bout I unzip ya and then I see about gettin' you undressed?"

She looked pink and panicked and definitely a little self-conscious, "Oh."

He brought her close, holding her while he nuzzled into her ear and quietly tried to assure her, "Don't be scared Baby, I'ma be real careful and take real good care. If there's anythin' ya don't like or anytime you want me to stop ya just tell me, k?"

She didn't speak, she just nodded her head a little, prompting him to say again, "I mean it Beth. I want ya to be okay with all this, you let me know if ya ain't. A'ight?"

She barely got the "yes" out.

He stepped back from her just enough to put his hands on her shoulders, slowly turning her around until her back faced him.

He didn't unzip the dress right away, instead he lightly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck and continued kissing the delicate flesh until he'd worked his way to her ear. He sucked at the lobe and gave it soft nibbles and he felt her respond to his touch as she began to relax into his arms.

He moved back just enough to very slowly guide the zipper down, stopping often to kiss the back of her neck and nibble at her ear. When eventually he got it all the way down he slipped the dress off her shoulders but he didn't let it fall. It was just enough so he could kiss and nuzzle the pretty white skin of those shoulders, starting there and again working his lips back up to her ear.

He popped the clasp of her bra but still he didn't remove her dress. He slowly slipped his hands inside the fabric and placed a hand on each off her small breasts. They were skin on skin and she gasped just a little, but he knew all was well when she followed the gasp with a low humming moan.

At first his touch was light and gentle, letting his fingers tease tenderly at her nipples while he continued to kiss, lick and suck on her neck. But the more she responded with soft moans and whimpers, the more intense his touch got. He began to lightly tweak and pinch her nipples, and to knead and squeeze the soft tissue of her breast just a little harder, cautiously waiting for her reaction. Her continuing sounds of pleasure and the movement of her body told him she was enjoying his actions as much as he was.

The skin of his hands was rough and calloused from years of hard work, yet the feel of those hands and of his lips and his tongue, it was all making her feel so warm all over. And she felt the increasing dampness between her legs. She couldn't seem to keep from moaning and at first she was embarrassed by that. But his reaction to the sounds she made let her know they excited him, and soon her embarrassment was gone. She began to enjoy what was happening between them more and more.

They were both breathing heavily now and both were making those soft sounds of pleasure when in one move he slid the dress completely off her, and before she could even catch her breath the bra was off as well. He tossed both toward the dresser as he gently turned her around to face him.

She stood there in just her panties feeling very self-conscious until his smile told her he very much appreciated what he saw. In a hoarse whisper he told her, "You're so damn pretty Baby and I'm a real big fan of your tight little body."

As soon as those words were out of his mouth his hands were on the curve of her hips and his mouth on her breast. His lips and his tongue both teased at her nipple, while one hand slipped inside the back of her panties where he softly squeezed at her firm little bottom.

Her hands were in his hair and her fingers lightly tugged at the strands while her whimpers grew louder and her breathing faster. She was surprised and thrilled by how much his touching and the feel of his mouth on her excited her. And she was even more surprised by how much she wanted him to do more.

When she pulled away a little he thought he'd done something wrong, that maybe he'd upset her. That was until she looked at him with those big innocent blue eyes and whispered, "I want to see your body too." Those words coming from her lips sent a wave of heat right through him, and that heat increased when her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt. Unlike he had done, she didn't take her time. She started at the bottom button and quickly had them all undone and his shirt open. He was a little startled when she put her mouth on his breast. It was not something he would have expected or something he would have thought he'd enjoy, but he found that when she mimicked what his mouth had done to her breast it got him going even more.

Suddenly it hit him and he couldn't wait, he needed to feel more of his body on hers. He quickly pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside, as his hand slipped between her legs. Feeling the telltale dampness of her panties heightened his arousal and he wanted more of her.

He was driven by love and desire and instinct but there was some underlying concern. He knew she was still understandably nervous and a bit unsure, and then it dawned on him, he'd never told her. He hadn't even realized the feelings himself until earlier that afternoon when she'd mentioned marriage, and he'd almost fucked everything up.

He gave her what he hoped was a loving look and the words he never thought he'd utter to anyone came out so naturally, so easily, "I love ya Beth and I'm actin' outta love."

She smiled softly, happily and when he leaned in, just before he kissed her she told him, "I love you Daryl." His lips were on hers and the kiss was deep and passionate, and again he lifted her in his arms. This time he laid her gently on the big bed, then he hurriedly removed his boots and pants.

He lay so close to her she could feel his muscles move and feel his breath on her skin. He was kissing her breasts and gently sucking and nibbling at them when suddenly he stopped. He lifted his head and smiled at her, before leaning his body forward and with one hand he deftly slipped her panties down and off. As he very slowly brought his hand back up her legs he let the pads of his fingers lightly graze along her skin, causing her to shiver just a little with anticipation, and then the hand was between her legs. He turned his face to hers and kissed her deeply as his finger slipped into the warmth.

She let out a small gasp and her body tensed for just a moment before she relaxed into his touch. She could feel the hardness of him pressing on her leg and that feeling of his warm and ready arousal increased her own desire.

His mouth was on her breast and his finger inside her and he was teasing and rubbing her most sensitive area with the pad of his thumb. She began whimpering a little more and a little louder. He moved his face up to the curve of her neck and then his lips by her ear as in a coarse and desire-filled voice he whispered, "Damn you're hot Baby, so fuckin' hot. I want ya Beth, I wanna feel ya. Cum for me Baby, cum for me." With his words and his touch and his mouth she felt herself shake apart with a physical pleasure she'd never imagined she could experience.

She was embarrassed by her loss of control until she saw the smile on his face. "I'm real happy I could make that happen for ya. Ya feel good Baby?" She was breathless and could barely whisper out a, "yes."

That was all the encouragement he needed, he was more than ready. But as much as he wanted to be inside her he knew he had to move slow and he did. He spent a little more time nuzzling, kissing and sucking at her breasts, and letting a finger tease along her opening.

It wasn't long and he knew she was ready for him and he was long passed being ready for her. He got up on his knees and grabbed one of the foil packets, then leaning back on his heals he slipped the condom on.

He smiled at her as he asked once again, "Okay Baby?" She nodded and whispered, "Yes." He took it just as slow and easy as he could, entering her carefully. Still, before he'd barely gotten started she let out a little squeal. He stopped his motion looking at her with concern, "Did I hurt ya?"

"No, well it was more like a surprise." Her hand went to his cheek and she smiled, "Don't stop."

He moved into her slowly and completely and he felt that cherry break. When it did he kissed her deeply while barely moving inside her, letting her catch a breath. In a rough whisper he told her, "I love you Baby, you're it for me, you're everything."

Even though it hurt just a little it also felt so good and she was overwhelmed with feelings of love for her new husband. She wasn't scared anymore, or nervous or embarrassed. She was too busy enjoying that husband's attentions.

With his mouth on her breast and him moving inside her in a slow and steady rhythm, he slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her so she felt him even deeper, and she felt more intensely the sensation of him rubbing on that sensitive little bundle. She could feel her heart beating faster and her body start to quiver and again she thought she might shake apart from the pleasure. She felt the delicious release and immediately felt her husband start to lose control. As his movements quickened he groaned deeply and it thrilled her that with his own pleasure he breathed out her name.

He lay above her with his elbows perched near her shoulders and his hands clasped together at the top of her head, fingers woven through her hair. "Damn Baby I never thought anythin' could be that good. Ya okay? Ya happy?"

"I had no idea what it would be like. Yes I'm happy and better than just okay. I love you so much."

"I'm thinkin' I love ya more."

When she snuggled into him he felt himself smiling even bigger, knowing that in his whole life he'd never been this happy and had never had so many good reasons to smile.

00

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:** Next weekend we'll be at our family reunion so the story will post a day early, on Friday.

 **A/N There it is. I know none of us had as much fun as the newlyweds, but I hope you enjoyed it :) So far so good with this marriage stuff, we'll pick right back up where we left off next week. I thank you all for reading along and I'd love to hear your comments / reviews. The chapter photo, a hot one, is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. Remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Welcome to Saturday on Friday! :) Thank you all so much for the comments on chap 8 - it seems we all agree Bethyl had a real fine wedding night. And as always thank you for follows, faves, here and on tumblr, FB and AO3.**

 **We'll pick up where we were and move ahead a few days as our couple learn what we already knew - it ain't all just fun and games. xo**

00

He woke to the feel of her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. The arm was asleep and way passed the tingling stage, it was at the completely dead stage. But he didn't want to move and take a chance of waking her. He was liking the feel of her right where she was.

He glanced over and saw what a small portion of the big bed they were actually using. He was next to the edge and she was snugged right into him. He smiled at the thought she'd been right, he didn't need such a big bed, not if she was the 'hang on tight' kind. One of those twin beds might be all they ever needed.

She stirred just a little and her arm wrapped around him a bit tighter as a sweet moan came from somewhere deep in her throat.

She must have been having a dream because she started squirming around until she was nearly on top of him, clutching her arms around his shoulders. He had to move then, he was a little nervous she'd roll right off of him and onto the floor. The other problem he was having was the feel of her moving on him that way, and those little sighing and moaning sounds she was making. It was all getting him in a definite mood. A hot and bothered loving husband kind of mood.

He wrapped his still-awake arm around her and leaned his head forward enough to kiss the top of her head, and her body slid a little further up his. That was as far as he could take this. He kept his hold on her as he gently rolled them both over so that she lay on her back. He was in that mood and now seemed like the perfect time to start a little something with his bride.

He lightly touched the tip of his finger to the tip of her nose, and then slid his hand softly over her cheek until his fingers found their way into her hair. He tenderly kissed her lips and then his hand went to the curve of her hip and his mouth to her breast. That's when she began to wake and what started out as her being a little startled, soon turned into both of them being a lot aroused.

When they lay spent from their good-morning-loving he smiled at her, shaking his head just a little, "Damn Baby you're gonna wear this old boy right out."

She playfully punched his arm and in her most innocent and sweet-sounding voice reminded him, "You started it."

He laughed and agreed, "You're right and I ain't sorry either. What I am though is starvin'. I got eggs and bacon in the cooler and more groceries, coffee and such, out in the pickup. I can make us some breakfast right here unless you'd rather go to a restaurant."

"Oh no I'd much rather eat here, but you don't really know how to cook do you?"

"Well yeah, a few things anyway. Been feedin' myself a long time Baby."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, I'm your wife now and it's my job to cook for you."

He could see she was dead serious and well shit he thought, those folks of hers really had raised her in some old-fashioned kind of way. "Nah, that ain't right Baby. It just so happens that today it's my pleasure ta cook for you."

He pulled on a pair of sleep pants and all these hours later she finally put her nightie on, and they made their way to the kitchen. "Ya want champagne or orange juice for breakfast?"

"Daryl we can't really drink champagne this early, can we?"

"Why not Baby? It's our honeymoon. I'll make ya one a them mimosas, they're a real good breakfast drink." Keeping in mind her low tolerance he filled her glass half with the orange juice and half champagne. He didn't bother to add any orange juice at all to his.

"Your house is so pretty Daryl and I love your kitchen a lot. It's kind of modern but it's still nice and homey."

He took her in his arms then, apparently there were a few things she didn't quite see, "Beth, Baby this is _our_ house now. Yours as much as mine. Ain't that a part a the whole marriage deal, sharin'? Besides, ya already picked out most of the furniture."

Her cheeks turned pink but she smiled up at him, "Really, we're sharing? Thank you Daryl. Does that mean I can decorate a little?"

"Ya don't gotta thank me. Like I said, it's part a the deal. And yeah, if ya wanna decorate a little ya go on ahead and do that. All I'ma say is, not a bunch of flowers and go easy on any pink."

She teased him, "I think pink is a very complimentary color for you Daryl."

"Oh yeah?" He pretended to scowl, "Sit your pretty little ass down and drink your champagne."

After breakfast they steamed up the shower just a bit and then got busy. She didn't have much to put away but he had most of a kitchen, his clothes, household items like linens, books and photos, and a television set. Not to mention plenty of hunting, fishing and camping gear.

Before they got started he called his brother, "Yeah we're here, thanks for the stuff and tell Karen I'ma buy her that spa day. Anyway, we're gettin' set ta start the serious unpackin', if ya wanted ta come by I'd let ya help tote stuff."

"Ain't your new roommate gonna help carry?" And then came Merle's trademark cackle.

Daryl realized then his brother had no idea he'd gotten married, he just thought he'd brought Beth home with him. "Fuck you Merle."

"Go fuck yourself little brother. Karen an me'll be over in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks man."

Shit, this was liable to get interesting.

Karen and Beth hadn't met at all so Daryl did the honors, "Hey Karen real good ta see ya again and man, I owe ya big. Thanks for all ya done. I'd like you to meet my wife, Beth Dixon."

Merle had just taken a big swallow from a can of beer and he did what you might call a cross between choking and a spit take, just before Karen elbowed him real hard in the ribs, "I thought you told me Dixon men don't get married. I guess now I know the truth, it's just you Merle Dixon."

Merle was thinking fast, he quickly put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest for a tight hug, "Now Sugar ya know I don't love no one but you, so what's the difference?" At the same time that free arm had raised up and he was flipping little brother the bird and mouthing a big, "Fuck you."

Then he put his mouth on Karen's and gave her a kiss that should have probably been saved for alone time, "We'll talk about it later Sugar, I promise."

"You bet your ornery old ass we'll talk about it later Merle Dixon."

As much as Daryl was enjoying this conversation and watching his brother squirm a little, he wanted to get back on track with the toting of the stuff and the putting away of his things. He had other plans for the days he'd have with Beth before he had to start at the new job.

"Yeah, so like I's sayin', Karen this is Beth, Beth this is Karen." He turned to Beth and smiled, "Whether they're married or not, Karen's definitely the better half of Merle."

Beth's head was spinning, these people were so different from her family. She still couldn't get over the way they all spoke to one another. She wondered if Karen would really raise her voice to Merle about getting married.

While the men got the outdoor stuff carried into the garage and organized, she and Karen organized the kitchen cabinets and the linen closet. "Now that Daryl has two bathrooms and a nice big kitchen you're going to have to get a few new things Beth. You can't be having these threadbare towels and his mismatched dishes in this pretty house. Why don't we go shopping Monday while Merle and Daryl are at work? We can look around."

"Really? You'd take me?"

"Well sure I would, I love to shop for those things and we can have lunch out."

"Oh gosh that would be so fun, I'll ask Daryl if it's okay."

"I think I can say it will be just fine with him. So now, tell me all about how this wedding happened along. I want all the details, well except the wedding night, you don't have to tell me that part."

Beth turned bright pink but she giggled and then told the whole story of how they met and how they'd sneaked around because her parents didn't approve, and then how he'd come back for her.

"Wow, that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard. I never would have suspected something like that from Daryl, he's never been serious about anyone." She smiled at Beth, "You must be quite the woman to have changed his mind, I never thought anyone could. I mean marriage wow, and after such a short time. I've been with Merle for five years and we're still not married, although the way I'm feeling right now he'd best change his mind about that real soon."

None of them was exactly dressed to go out, and they'd been working pretty hard all afternoon, so they opted for a close by coffee shop for dinner. Merle had a pretty good idea of what was in store for him when he got home so he tried to postpone the inevitable, "Y'all oughta come over after we finish up here, we can play some cards or dominoes."

Daryl just smirked at him, "Merle ya dumbass, we just got married yesterday and playin' dominoes with you ain't exactly part of my honeymoon plan."

"Fuck you Daryl."

"Yeah well fuck you Merle and the horse ya rode in on." They both started laughing and Beth just marveled at how they did that. If he talked to her that way she knew for sure she'd never get over it.

On the way home she mentioned to him, "Karen asked me if I'd like to go shopping on Monday and also have lunch out. I thought maybe I could get us some new towels and a few things I'd like to have for the kitchen."

He was happy to hear she'd have something to do, a day out while he was at work. "Sure Baby that sounds real good. Tomorrow we'll go over to the bank first thing and get ya signed up on the account, then you can use my debit card til they get ya one of your own. We best go get our Tennessee drivers' licenses too and you gotta change your name." He smiled over at her then, "After all that b.s. we can get some groceries but after that screw it, I'm gettin' my new bride on the back of that bike and we're goin' ridin'."

"That sounds perfect Daryl thank you, you're the best husband in the world."

"You just keep on thinkin' that way Baby."

They'd been working hard and a bath together before bed seemed like a fine idea. She hadn't said a thing to him but she'd been wondering if they'd fit in there together. Daryl must have been wondering too.

He climbed in first and held her hand while she stepped into the big tub, settling herself between his legs with her back to him. His arms went around her waist and he buried his face in her neck and played around a little there. He caught her by surprise, a pleasant surprise, when he put her bath gel on a washcloth and proceeded to give her a bath. It was so much fun she gave him his bath too. She'd never known bath time could be so exciting and sexy. She was almost embarrassed at how much she was enjoying what they were doing, but not embarrassed enough to stop.

They were feeling the love and lust there in the bath, but he didn't make love to her in the tub. He figured the damn thing was hard as a rock, how could that be pleasurable? One of them was sure to wind up bruised and battered. He'd had enough sex-gone-wrong all those years ago on the beach. He opted for taking her right back to that king-sized bed.

* * *

They were up early the next morning, it was what they were used to. He was a working man and she was a farm girl. Neither of them had opportunities for sleeping-in so it wasn't something they did. She insisted it was her turn to cook and he was both curious and a little nervous, did she really know how? He was smart enough not to ask.

It just so happened she did a first-rate job and Daryl was a happy husband. "Damn Baby I really did hit the jackpot with you, you got it all." He leaned in and kissed her and she was just as happy as a young bride can be.

They did their errands, including buying enough groceries for a week or so, and finally they were off on the Bike. It was a little bit of a late start so they kept it to learning their way around the city. They had the whole weekend to explore the surrounding areas and that's just what they did.

Saturday morning they packed up a picnic and got an early start. They were heading just East to Walden Ridge. Daryl was anxious to check out the 74 mile long stretch of road, especially Hinch Mountain. It was the highest point at 3,048 feet and he was thinking it must have a real good view. A pretty sight for them to enjoy while they had their picnic. He wanted things to be right, to go well because as much as he was hoping he'd like living in Tennessee, it was more important to him that Beth be happy she'd made the move with him.

It provided a thrilling ride and he could tell by the way she'd suddenly wrap her arms around him more tightly, that more than once she got scared. When they stopped and had gotten off the bike he cupped her face in his hands and smiled, "You do know I'd never take chances with ya, right? I'ma always be careful."

She smiled back, "I know Daryl it was just that a couple of times it was kind of like a roller coaster ride."

He smiled, kissed her and said, "Yeah it's just like Disneyland, ain't it Baby?"

She was all smiles and he was thinking everything was going just right, "I thought maybe tomorrow we could check out them Racoon Caverns, see what the place is all about. Merle says it's a little touristy but also way cool. If ya want we can even pan for gems, how does that sound?"

"Really fun IF you promise to hold my hand the whole time we're inside those caverns, that idea scares me just a little."

He took her in his arms holding her close and kissing the top of her head, "Course I'll hold your hand Baby, and any other part of you ya might want me to hold."

"Daryl, shame on you," She admonished him, while she giggled and cuddled in closer.

The newlyweds shared a wonderful weekend of exploring, picnicking and making lots of love. They learned a lot more about each other and their likes and dislikes and so far it was all real good. Monday came around way too soon to suit either of them.

He was due at work at seven so they were up early. She cooked his breakfast and packed his lunch and he was out the door by 6:20. He'd done a mileage test and he was only about 15 minutes away, but he wanted to be early and ready to work on his first day.

As much as Beth hated to see him leave she was excited to go on her shopping trip with Karen. She cleaned the kitchen and made the bed. She put a roast, along with some potatoes and carrots in the slow cooker and she was set. The house was tidy enough and dinner would be ready when he got home.

She wanted to look pretty for her shopping trip. Chattanooga was the big city and she wanted to fit in. She showered and did her hair up, put on some makeup and her favorite sundress. Karen showed up at 9:45 and they were at Hamilton Place mall just about the time it opened.

Karen was almost as excited as Beth, "Dillard's had a big ad in the Sunday paper, they're having a sale on all their home goods. Let's start there."

"That sounds perfect."

Dillard's was indeed having a big sale and Beth was armed with Daryl's debit card, and darn if she didn't see all kinds of good stuff she needed for their new house. After the second trip to the car Karen asked, "So you don't think Daryl will mind that you're spending all this money?"

"No he said I could decorate as long as I didn't buy things with lots of flowers or use pink."

Karen laughed, "Well those Dixon brothers are kind of manly fellas."

Beth thought maybe it wasn't her business and she shouldn't ask, but she couldn't help herself. "Speaking of Dixon brothers, what did Merle say about getting married?"

"He said if I still felt it in six months we could. But you know, I don't want him to marry me just to shut me up. I was hoping he'd ask me because that's what he wanted, so I guess we'll just wait and see."

Over lunch Beth learned that Karen worked three days a week for Merle. She did all his bookwork and his ordering and scheduled his jobs. "He's the easiest person in the world to work for because he hates doing all that stuff. He never questions or puts any pressure on me. And besides, when I'm there working he's out somewhere working a job."

Beth was home before two. She'd had such a great day and she just couldn't stop telling Karen "thank you" Karen responded, "Are you kidding me? I had a blast watching you spend all of Daryl's money. We'll go again soon, I promise." It took them three trips to carry in all of Beth's purchases.

She put the new towels in the washer, and while they were washing she got all the new dishes, the new flatware and the new glasses in the dishwasher. As soon as the towels were done she put the new sheets in. In the meantime, she hand washed all the new pots and pans, the new bakeware and the fancy new coffeemaker. She was actually enjoying the work because she couldn't wait to use all of her new things.

She cut the tags off their new goose down bed pillows, the new decorative pillows for the living room and the new throw rugs for the kitchen and the bathrooms. By then it was nearly time for Daryl to be home.

She set the table with the new placemats and dishes and flatware. She didn't want to be cooking when he got home so she made the gravy and got everything else ready. It would stay just fine until it was time to eat.

He got off work at 4:30 and was home by 5:00, she could see him out the window sitting on the porch step pulling his work boots off. She hurried to the door and pulling it open said, "Hi you're home, how was it?"

She sat on the step next to him and he told her all about his first day on the new job, "So far so good Baby. The other guys seem to be a pretty good bunch and the day went fast. I think I made the right move. You sure do look pretty, did ya have a nice day?"

"Oh it was wonderful, Karen is so nice and I had so much fun."

"Why don't I shower up real quick an then you can tell me all about it."

He saw all the pillows on the couch and they were fine, he could live with them. He noticed the new towels and the new rug in their bathroom, he still wasn't concerned. As he was getting dressed he spotted the new bed pillows with the new pillowcases. He was maybe feeling just a little bit uneasy.

It was when he sat down at the kitchen table with the new placemats, new dishes, new utensils and new glasses that he kind of started to panic. "So what all did ya buy today?"

As she rattled off all the purchases she'd made and how much she just loved everything and he felt his blood pressure and anxiety levels rising. He was almost afraid to ask but he had to. "So just how much did you spend Baby?"

She was bubbly with excitement, "Well I did really good because everything was on sale so I got really great prices on stuff. It was just over eight hundred dollars."

He growled out an angry sounding, "Fuck," he was afraid to say anything else right off. He needed to think and to catch his breath. He stood, went to the fridge and got not one, but two bottles of beer. He usually cooled it on the drinking on worknights but worknights didn't usually involve this kind of bad news.

He didn't need to tell her he was pissed off, she could see it and now she was having her own panic attack.

"I'ma go out on the back porch, drink beer and smoke a couple cigarettes. You leave me be while I do."

She just nodded, afraid to say anything. She didn't know what she should do, she couldn't take the things back, she'd already cut off all the tags and washed most everything.

When he came back in that was exactly what he asked about and she had to tell him why she couldn't return the items. His voice was gruff, harsh, her voice was trembling.

"The fuck Baby? Ya know I'm a working man, right? I'm a fuckin' well driller I ain't some rich guy. I work hard for my money, and damn I got bills ta pay. No one give me this house, I got payments ta make, utility bills, food for us and fuel for the truck and the bike. Insurance, all that shit. What the fuck was ya thinkin'?"

She'd kept it in for as long as she could, but that's when she started crying and in that trembling voice she answered, "I don't know, I guess I thought it was okay. I thought you'd be happy. You said I could decorate."

"Don't start that cryin', that shit ain't helpin'." Even he thought he sounded maybe a little too harsh, "I did say that, but fuck I thought ya was smart enough to know there's a limit. Ya can't just go out and buy whatever the hell ya want or I'd have a newer truck and bigger bike. Ya gotta budget for things. If ya thought ya married some guy whose rollin' in dough ya thought wrong."

That was when he got up and got another beer. She didn't know what to say so she asked, "What about dinner?"

"You're fucking kiddin' me right now, ain't ya? I'ma finish this beer an take myself out for a long walk before I say some things I might regret later. You do what ya want."

He left and that was just it, she didn't know what to do. She put the food away and then she got her phone out. She needed her Mama real bad.

Mama may have been madder than an old wet hen at her daughter for running off, but she was also relieved to finally hear from her girl. She asked a lot of questions about that decision and what had happened, and Beth answered. Then Beth broke down again and told her Mama what she'd done and just how mad her new husband was at her.

He was gone just about an hour and a half and he'd done a lot of thinking. Yeah it was real bad what she'd done and they needed to set some guidelines. She obviously knew nothing about running a household and living on a budget. But he also remembered back to when he was 18, that first 40 hour paycheck he'd gotten when he was apprenticing. He thought he was rolling in it then. He'd cashed the check and partied with all his buddies that weekend, and by Sunday he was broke. That week he'd had to hitchhike to and from work because there was no money for gas, and he'd half starved on nothing to eat but a bag of grits and a loaf of white bread.

So what she'd done wasn't really the end of the world. It was just a lot on top of all his other recent expenditures, like the down payment on the house and the wedding rings. He still had money put back and as long as they were a little careful for a few weeks they'd be okay.

He was regretting being so mean with her. He should have talked, they should have worked it out. It had all caught him by surprise and now he felt like he'd reacted badly. He should never have just left, he realized now what a chickenshit move it was and he vowed to himself it wouldn't happen again.

He walked in the front door prepared to apologize all over himself and settle things, and hopefully to kiss and make up. The lights were on but he didn't see her, then he heard her. She was back in the bedroom crying softly. He took a deep breath and made his way to her. She was laying curled up on the bed and she turned her face to look at him as she choked out, "I'm sorry for what I did. You don't have to yell at me anymore I already talked to my Mama." Then she started crying harder.

That's when every other thought left his mind except, fuck she was going home to Mama.

00

 **A/N Yep, not all fun and games. I can hardly wait to hear your thoughts so please leave a comment / review. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. Thanks so much for not killing me and I hope to see you all back here next Saturday. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N As always, thank you everyone here, on AO3, tumblr and FB so much.**

 **Money, the root of all evil, our couple had a little problem with it. Most of you put the blame squarely on Daryl, many were less than happy with the way he behaved when he found out about the damages to his bank account. So now he has come home to find Beth crying on the bed and there appears to have been a conversation with Mama.**

00

At first she panicked wondering if he would ever even come back. Had he left her? Was he gone for good? Then she realized that was ridiculous, of course he'd come back. All of his things were there, his motorcycle, his truck, clothes and this was his house. When he did come back he'd probably tell her she had to leave, that she should go back to her Mama and Daddy.

It wasn't that she didn't understand why he was so angry. Now that he'd spoken to her the way he had she understood completely. What she didn't understand was why he hadn't told her before she went shopping, or why when he got so upset he'd just walked out and left her there.

Most of all she couldn't understand why he was so mean to her. Just before she told him how much she'd spent hadn't he said how much he loved her? Did that change so quickly? He was her husband and she was his wife. Shouldn't they have talked about it? Shouldn't they have tried to work it out?

In some ways talking to Mama had only made her feel worse but she was glad she called. Her Mother was angry at her and she'd let her know in no uncertain terms just how angry. She was still disappointed about the way Beth behaved when she and Daryl were sneaking around, and she was real upset that her daughter had run off the way she did.

It got worse when Beth told her what had happened with the shopping trip and the way Daryl had reacted, but Mama wasn't just mad at Daryl. Mama was very upset with her daughter for spending all the money she did, and she was disappointed in Daryl for how he'd handled things.

The truth of it was Mama just wasn't happy with her at all. But still her Mother hadn't turned her back on her. Before they hung up Mama said she loved her, and that no matter what happened Beth would always be her sweet girl.

00

His first step toward her was tentative but then in three long, quick strides he'd fallen to his knees next to the bed. He wanted so much to touch her but he hesitated, he was sure she'd slap his hand away and there was no way he could blame her if she did. So at first he just searched her eyes for some kind of sign. Both were silent and after a minute or two he couldn't take any more. He moved slowly, cautiously as his hand went to her hair and he began stroking the blond curls. Although he was relieved she hadn't pushed him away, it didn't seem that she was at all receptive to his touch. It was more like there was just no response at all.

Her face was red and puffy but her pretty blue eyes were worse. He knew he was the one who had caused this and the guilt consumed him. He felt every bit the rotten bastard, "I fucked up bad Baby and I'm so sorry. I's a real dick an I don't blame ya if ya hate me. Shit I's worse than just a dick, I's a fuckin' asshole. But please Baby, don't give up on me. Gimme a chance ta make it right, a chance to prove I can do better and treat ya right. Please don't leave me."

Her brow furrowed and her head rose just a little off the pillow as her small hand settled on his cheek. Her voice was full of emotion, both anger and sadness, but unlike him she didn't yell or even raise her voice, "Leave you? Just quit? Just give up on us so easily? Well I guess that's how you acted tonight, like it didn't mean enough for you to stay and figure it out. You hurt me Daryl. After I fought so hard to spend time with you, after I sneaked around and broke practically every rule my folks ever made because all I wanted was you. Then it was like you were so willing to just forget all that. You didn't have to be so mean to me and you didn't need to yell at me, but the worst was you ran away. That wasn't fair Daryl. I know I made a mistake but that's what it was, a mistake. I wasn't trying to do something wrong, I was trying to do something good and nice for us. Do you really think I would marry you for money? I married you because I love you. I don't like that you could even think that about me. I'll do whatever I have to do to earn the money and pay you back every dime of what I spent."

She'd cut him off at the knees, hitting him hard with every point she made. Her folks were right to have wanted to keep her away from him; he was nothing but a no account redneck asshole just like her Daddy said. But he couldn't lose her, he had to try.

"I ain't disagreein' with you. I know I's wrong just like I know you're right. We shoulda talked about money before ya ever went shoppin', that's on me. When it happened I shoulda blamed myself, I know that now. Ya made a mistake but I made the bigger one and then I made it worse. You're right I shoulda talked to ya instead of lettin' my temper win out . And I yelled, then I did like ya said, I ran off. It was a chickenshit move and I know that. I'm so sorry Baby, I love ya and I don't wanna make ya sad. Please lemme make it up, lemme try and make it right."

"It cuts me deep that I made ya think I want ya to pay me back but that's my own fuckin' fault too. The money I have is your money too, what we gotta do is what we shoulda done before, sit down and talk about things, work out budgets and whatnot. "

He still didn't have his answer, he still wasn't sure what was going on. He stuck a toe in the water with something more like a statement than a question, "Ya said you talked to your Mama."

"I did. I wasn't ever going to tell you exactly what she said but I decided I should. I'm not keeping secrets from you." He just nodded his head, folks had talked bad about him his whole life and he figured he'd heard it all. "She asked all about what you and me had done, you know about us running off like we did and getting married. I told her the whole story about how you had turned around and come back for me and she said, 'Well young lady you've made your bed now. He's your husband and there's nothing to be done about it except try and build some kind of life with him. You've got to pray he gives up those redneck ways and becomes the man you seem to think he is.'"

"I stuck up for you Daryl, I told her how good you'd been treating me and how sweet you were and that you didn't even push for any um, you know, relations with me until after we got married."

He hadn't missed it, she was using the past tense when it came to singing his praises.

"Then I started crying hard and she thought you'd done something terrible to me, but I told her the truth about what I did and all your money that I spent. She got after me and it was real bad. She told me you're the man of the family and what you say goes. She said I should never have taken it upon myself to spend your money that way. I should have talked to you and asked your permission before I bought one single thing. She told me I should be real grateful that you didn't act like your Daddy or I'd be in worse trouble. Then she said I'd be lucky if you didn't send me back home right away."

His head was spinning, he thought he was a little old fashioned but what the fuck century were these people from? "Nah Baby, not here, not in this house it ain't gonna be like that. It ain't just my money it's our money and I shouldn't have acted like I did. Like I said, this was my fault. I made the mistake of not talkin' to you about it when you first said you was going shoppin' I just blew the thing off. Besides bein' capable of bein' a dick I can also be a real dumbass."

"If we'da talked we coulda set some limits together. But we're gonna work this out, you an me together our own way. For now I want ya to know not to worry, I got money put back and we'll be just fine. Besides, now that ya got all them new things there won't be no need ta buy nuthin' else for a long time. Your Mama's right about sumthin' though, I ain't my Daddy and I would never raise my hand to you, never. I swear to God, Beth."

"I have blame too Daryl. I knew I was spending a lot of money, but using that card it didn't even seem quite real, you know? Still though Mama was right, I wasn't raised to shop in stores like Dillard's and never did we spend money that way."

"Whatever, I'm takin' the blame for it all. Now c'mon Baby, your pretty little dress is all wrinkled, come lemme help ya. Let's wash them tears away and hit the sack. I got another early mornin'. We can sit down together when I get home tomorrow and figure things out."

She still didn't look all that pleased with him but he was just happy she hadn't told him to get the fuck out. "But Daryl you didn't even have your dinner."

"Ain't the first time I went without dinner, I'll eat it for breakfast."

She let him walk her into their bathroom and he turned the faucet on and got her a washcloth. She put the cool water on her face, and then she held the cloth over it so he couldn't see her, but he saw her little shoulders shaking. He wanted to kick himself in the ass.

He placed an open palm on her waist, "C'mon now Baby, please don't cry no more." He unzipped her dress but he took it no further. He grabbed his toothbrush and left the bathroom, saying before he shut the door, "I'll give ya your time."

He went in the other bathroom and got himself ready for bed; when he came back in their room she was laying curled up under the covers.

He didn't say anything he just shut off the light and slipped in close to her. Her back was to him and he knew he was taking a chance but it was a chance worth taking. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her close to him and kissed her shoulder.

"I don't think I'm ready for you to touch me tonight, you know, in that way."

He immediately drew his hand away and rolled on his back, his forearm covering his face. "Yeah, a'ight, I get it."

"I didn't say I didn't want you to hold me, because Daryl I do want you to. I just think I'm not ready to make love with you."

That was better than he expected, at least she hadn't said she never would again. He was grateful for what he got and he wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered, "I love ya Baby, sleep tight."

He'd never felt any more happiness or relief than he did when she whispered back, "I love you too."

He woke in the morning surprised he'd slept at all and then he got rattled, she wasn't laying there with him and where she should have been the sheets were cold.

He hurriedly pulled on his shorts while calling for her, "Beth? Baby?" He found her in the kitchen standing at the stove. He walked behind her resting his hands on her hips, "Mornin' Baby, you sleep okay?"

"Good morning, yes I just wanted to get up early and make sure you had a good breakfast before you left."

He nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck. What she'd said was one of those double-edged swords. She was so sweet and caring but he didn't feel worthy. "Thanks Beth, ya treat me too good. Ya do know you're the best thing to ever happen to me, don't ya?"

"I hope I am."

It wasn't perfect, everything still seemed to have a sharp little edge to it, but they'd had a pleasant breakfast and when she handed him his lunch she didn't flinch when he kissed her goodbye.

She'd no sooner seen him out the door than her phone rang, "Hi Mama, um okay. Are you sure? You don't have to you know. Oh, alright then, yes, yes that will be so nice. I love you too and tell Daddy I love him."

He hadn't gotten two blocks from the house when his phone rang. He quickly glanced at the screen, Merle, "Yeah brother, I thought you big time business owners got to sleep-in."

"Fuck you Daryl."

"Fuck you too."

"So hey, ya got any money left?"

Daryl knew then, Karen must have told him about the money Beth had spent. "Hey brother, I don't want ya to think I don't mean this cuz I'm saying it real sincere-like, fuck you man ya ain't funny."

"Now don't get mad, just want ya ta know I'm here if ya need some dough. I'm tryin' ta be a decent guy ya asshole."

"Thanks brother, but nah I'm okay. I got money put back."

"Well if it brings ya any happiness at all ta know, I'm in the fuckin' doghouse over all this buyin' bullshit your little wife done."

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"When Karen told me about what all kind of money Beth spent I got after her. I told her she shouldn't a let it happen, that she knew better'n that. Gotdamn if she didn't have a fuckin' fit at me. I had ta sleep in the spare room last night."

"Shit man, sorry."

"Yeah well except for missin' the lovin' it worked out pretty good. I got the best night's sleep I had in five years. That woman a mine is a kicker and a cover hog."

Daryl got a good laugh out of that and then Merle gave him a bit of advice, "Ya know brother she's young, she probably don't know no better. Go easy."

"I wish you'd a been around ta tell me that about 5:30 last night. I's an asshole."

"Well maybe ya best do what I'ma do on my way home tonight, stop at the flower shop."

"Fuck you Merle."

"Fuck you too little brother, talk ta ya later."

"Thanks man."

There was a new industrial site going in and he had a long, hard and hot day of work. He was glad for it, it helped the time pass more quickly. He was thinking he needed to do whatever he could to let her know how much he appreciated her, so after he had his lunch he sent her a text, "Thanks for lunch Baby, it was real good. Love ya." He was feeling well fed and lots better when he she texted back, "Welcome. Love you too."

She wanted to be tough but she'd been as tough as she could, she missed him. She loved him and she didn't want to stay mad at him, she didn't want to fight with her husband. He promised it wouldn't happen again and she wanted to believe him.

When she heard the truck pull in the driveway she went out to the porch to meet him. She saw the bouquet of flowers in his hand and she couldn't help smiling. She remembered one time Mama made a chocolate cake that fell right in the center. Daddy teased her a little too much and she'd gotten tears in her eyes. He said he was going to the barn and when he came back a half hour later he had a bouquet of wildflowers and telling her how sorry he was. Now her husband was bringing her flowers.

"Hey Baby."

"Hey yourself Daryl. What you got there?"

"Flowers for my pretty wife," Her smiling face gave him the courage he needed and as he handed them to her he bent down and kissed her, and he was so grateful when she kissed him back. "Like I said Baby, I'ma do better."

"I believe you Daryl and I'm going to do better too. Just please don't ever yell at me again and never walk out our door in anger."

"Promise."

"I promise too."

He took his shower and they sat and had their dinner together. Between bites he'd take her hand and squeeze it just a little. He couldn't get over how damn happy he was that she seemed willing to forgive him.

He helped with the dishes and they sat back down at the kitchen table. He had his bank book, copies of the regular household bills and a spiral notebook. Together they worked out their budget, how much they'd spend, how much they'd put back and they agreed if either of them wanted to make an additional purchase over fifty dollars they'd talk about it first.

By the time they had it all worked out his eyes red and he was drained. The day and night before had been so emotionally packed and this day had also had its share of emotional impact. "I'm tired Baby and facin' another early day tomorrow. I best get ta bed."

She wasn't all that tired but she also wasn't letting him go to bed without her. They slipped in the covers, her back to him and his arm around her waist. Things had been going real well, real smoothly and he wasn't going to push it, "'Night Baby, love ya."

All she had to do was whisper back, "I love you too and I'm ready to, you know, I mean, if you want to."

That was all the invitation he needed and he was nuzzling the back of her neck, kissing his way to her ear where he whispered, "I never wanted nuthin' like I want you in my life, Baby." His hand slipped under her gown and up to her breast. He was cautious and just like on their wedding night his touches were gentle at first. But as she began to respond and those soft whimpers came from her, his touches became more intense and soon he'd slipped the nightie off her.

He eased her to her back and as he leaned above her he smiled, then he kissed her lips and said, "I ain't ever gonna treat ya any way but good from now on Baby. There won't be no yellin' and no leavin', count on it."

They made love and any residual anger either of them may have felt was lost in the love they made.

His arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulders and her head lay on his chest. He couldn't help the smiling, he felt so happy they were back to being them. His eyes had just begun to drift closed when she said, "Oh my gosh Daryl I forgot to tell you, Mama and Daddy are coming to visit us this weekend."

00

 **A/N Bethyl is back. Daryl couldn't apologize enough, but then Daryl needed to apologize. As long as they make up I'm happy. Right there at the end though Beth dropped a little bomb on him. Yikes! Please leave a comment / review and let me know what you think. The chapter photo, and dang they're a hot pair, is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. Thank you so much for reading along and I hope to see you back next Saturday for more _Long Gone_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the comments last chapter, you know I love to read them. And I thank you for the follows and faves, all the new folks who started following me in alerts and new friends favoriting my writing. I appreciate all of you - LARGE.**

 **When we left our couple last they'd just had a real nice and loving moment, then Beth hit poor Daryl with the news, Mama and Daddy Greene are coming for a visit. Just so you know, I do work Daddy over pretty good in this chapter. I always liked Hershel but it's how this story works. Let's see how the visit plays out.**

00

He reached an arm up, turned the bedside lamp on and slid himself into a sitting position, leaning his back against the headboard. She slid right over by him, wondering what was coming next.

"So when they supposed ta get here exactly?"

"I think they'll be here by the time you get home from work on Friday."

"Uh huh." He was nervous about even asking his next question because he was pretty damn sure he already knew the answer. "So where are they stayin'?"

He could see by the look on her face she was nervous, maybe worried, and when she started to speak it was as if her voice was shaking and she seemed to be having trouble forming a complete sentence. "Well um I just thought, I mean they're my folks and all, and you know I mean I didn't think it was going to be a problem, um, I thought they'd stay here, with us."

"Where here with us? This is the only bed in the house."

"Well I know but um, we're younger and all and I thought we'd use one of the spare rooms, we could well you know we could use the sleeping bags or something. Or I could and you could have the couch."

"Ya really think I'd take the couch an have ya sleepin' on the floor in the other room? Damn Baby even I ain't that big an asshole. As for the other, there isn't anythin' about that that's good with me Beth. This here is our bed, yours and mine. It ain't just your folks I don't want sleepin' in it, I don't want no one but us sleepin' in it, not ever. That's my feelin's on that."

"Oh. Well, um, it's just I can't really tell them to stay in a motel or something, I mean we always stay with family. I never stayed in a hotel until you took me to that one. I just well, gosh I don't know."

His brow was all knitted up, he was chewing at the thumb of one hand, while absentmindedly stroking her curls with the other hand. Giving great thought to this situation. He knew he was in no kind of mood to have any more fights with her. And even though he may have been raised differently than his wife he was still a southerner, you open your home to family. He was wracking his brain trying to come up with a solution.

He looked at her, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Only thing I can think ta do is to take that brand new budget we just set and bust that sumbitch wide open. We need ta buy a bed for one a them spare rooms."

"I'm sorry Daryl. Being married to me is costing a lot of money."

He looked at her and she seemed so worried, he crooked a finger under her chin and tilted her face up, gazing into a set of sad looking blue eyes, "You're worth every penny, and Baby this here is real life. Just when ya think ya got yourself a plan everythin' blows right up in your face. Ya know we got the money, it's just another little setback. If we stick with the double size like I had down in Waycross we won't need ta buy no new beddin' or nuthin' like that. We still got all that shit."

"Whatever you think is best Daryl. I'm sorry."

"Knock that off Baby, ain't nuthin' ta be sorry for, and we was gonna have ta set up a spare room anyway." As he said that the question occurred to him and he decided it was best to know the answer, so he braced himself and asked, "Ya got any other family that's gonna wanna be droppin' in for a visit?"

"Gosh maybe. I hope my sister Maggie and her husband Glenn will come sometime. And maybe my brother Shawn and his girlfriend might."

Yep, he'd married a family. "Uh huh, I figured there had ta be more."

"What about you Daryl? Don't you have family that will want to visit?"

"Only family I got is Merle. Ya never know though, Karen could wise-up and throw his ass out. He'd have ta come stay here till he could sweet talk his way back home." He snorted a little when he said it.

"Daryl, you shouldn't talk that way about your brother. He seems very nice."

"Baby you must be high. Now let's get some sleep."

* * *

Over breakfast he told her he was going to ask the fellas at work about where a guy could find some cheap furniture. Something he could just purchase on the spot and bring right home in the truck. "Don't bother with supper. I'll pick ya up after work and we'll go do what we gotta do."

"Daryl, you have to eat. How about if it's something that can keep until we get home?"

"Ya spoil me Baby."

"I don't think I'm spoiling you. I think I'm seeing to it that you take care of yourself."

He hugged her goodbye and smiled, "Yeah well no one ever lost no sleep worryin' about me. Love ya Baby."

He came home with good news. "This guy I'm workin' with, he just moved in with his woman and he's got his bedroom set he don't need no more, he said he'd sell it cheap. Don't know nuthin' about it 'cept it's a double bed, a night table and a chest of drawers. $300.00 is all he wants for everythin'."

They drove over to the guy's house with Daryl just hoping to God it was passable, and that he could finally quit bleeding money.

When Beth said it was a go he heaved a sigh of relief and he and his work buddy loaded the stuff in the truck. He called Merle on their way home, "Hey brother I need a hand, get your ass ta my place. I'll meet ya there in 15."

"Fuck you Daryl I ain't doin' nuthin' for ya, I'm havin' a cold beer an watchin' the game."

"Fuck you Merle."

"I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks Man."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Beth already had it in her mind and in her heart, Daryl didn't hesitate in going out of his way for her. He was mostly sweet and mostly patient and she loved him with everything she had. But she was concerned her parents may not treat him well, that her Daddy might get sanctimonious or even heavy handed with him. She knew she wasn't going to stand for that. She was hoping for the best, that they could all mend their fences, but if she had to choose between her husband and her parents, she'd choose Daryl.

He'd been thinking he could get through two days with her folks. It was part of the deal he signed on for he supposed, part of being married and it didn't really matter what he thought about them, they were her folks and she loved them, and he loved her. He only hoped that when they saw him and Beth together they wouldn't think their daughter had married the devil himself.

* * *

Merle was at one end of the mattress, Daryl was carrying the other end, Beth seemed to be supervising. Really she was watching her husband's arms all flexed that way. She couldn't help herself, he was so manly, so hot, there was no way around that truth. That's when it happened, Merle said, "Well if Beth's folks are comin' ta visit it seems Karen an me needs ta get our southern hospitality goin' here. How bout we have y'all over for a barbeque on Saturday?"

Daryl was just about to think of an excuse of any kind why they couldn't when Beth said, "Oh my gosh, that's so nice of you to offer. See Daryl? I told you your brother is sweet. Thank you so much Merle. I just know Mama and Daddy are going to be happy to meet you. I'll call Karen tomorrow and we'll figure out the menu."

Daryl didn't say anything, what was there to say? He figured if they didn't drag her little ass back to Georgia once they got a load of Merle, they probably never would.

What neither Daryl nor Beth knew was, although they hadn't seen each other in some twenty-five odd years, back when Merle was just 13 or so, Merle and Beth's Daddy already knew each other.

Merle split as soon as they were done carrying in the few things, and Daryl offered to help make up the bed. She wouldn't hear of it, "No, my gosh it's almost eight o'clock and you haven't even had your dinner yet."

He didn't argue, he was tired, hungry and thirsty. He cracked a beer while she reheated dinner and told her, "Ya know Baby we've had sumthin' goin' on every night this week, now we're busy all weekend too. I'm really hopin' by next week we can settle into just bein' Beth and Daryl for a few days."

"That sounds pretty darn good to me too Daryl." She smiled that pretty smile for him while she set his meal in front of him.

He finished his stew and biscuits and she stood to clear the table.

He set his beer down and rested one hand over hers, with his other he patted his knee, "Quit what you're doin' there Baby, it can wait. Come sit here with me a minute cuz now I'm hungry for my wife."

His words sent a tingle right through her and she set the dishes back down and did as he asked. She sat on his knee and his hands cupped her face as he drew her in, kissing her hard and deep. "I need a shower an then I need my wife. C'mon an shower with me Baby." She couldn't think of any good reason not to.

In the morning as he was leaving she told him, "I swear Daryl you are coming home to dinner tonight and it's just going to be us. I don't want you to have to worry about one other thing."

He smiled and wrapped one of those big arms around her, pulling her close and squeezing her bottom, "Oh I don't know, I thought last night ended real well." Her cheeks pinked right up and he just had to give her a very hot kiss. "We'll see what kind a fun we can scare up for ourselves tonight."

He left her pink-faced and breathless.

00

She was so grateful he'd made the decision to break the budget, she felt just like he did, she never wanted to give up their bed. It was where they'd first made love and she wanted to sleep there in his arms for the rest of her life.

And now that she'd seen his bank book she knew he could afford it. She also knew enough about him now to know, Daryl Dixon was a man who believed in spending very little and having a nice soft cushion to land on. That was just fine with her. Except for her complete loss of all good sense at Dillard's, she'd never been a big spender either. Her only weakness was fabric. She loved to sew and she owned a lot of fabric, that was where most of the money she'd made working at Noble's had gone. Maybe someday she'd get a sewing machine again. But she wasn't going to ask about spending any money any time soon.

She got the room fixed up for her folks, put a load of his work clothes in the wash and called Karen. They decided on Saturday's menu and Karen told her not to bother Daryl to take her grocery shopping, "I'll be by Friday morning after Merle leaves for work, we'll go to Publix. I'm real excited to meet your family Beth and to have everyone here to get acquainted."

Mama and Daddy arrived at three o'clock on Friday and Mama had a big surprise for Beth, she'd brought her sewing machine and her big plastic tub of fabric. "Oh Mama I can't believe it, thank you so much! I can't wait to sew again."

"Well young lady, a seamstress with your talent should have made her own kitchen towels, placemats and pillows. Now there's no excuse not to."

"You're right Mama, of course you are, and now I can make new curtains. I can't wait. You couldn't have brought me anything I'd like having more."

She showed her parents the home and she could tell they were impressed, Mama even remarked, "Well I certainly didn't expect anything quite this nice."

Beth was careful not to snap, she wanted to keep things as pleasant as possible. In a sweet voice she responded, "I told you Mama, Daryl is a hard worker and a good money manager, and I told you he'd be a good provider."

"Well I still think you're very lucky he didn't send you home when you spent his money that way. Or worse, treat you like his Daddy treated his Mama."

She still tried to keep it pleasant but that's when Beth had to stick up for him and for herself, "Oh please Mama. Daryl is Daryl, not his Daddy. I'm not worried about him ever hurting me that way. As for the other, Daryl and I worked that out right away. I made a mistake, he's not mad at me and I'm not mad at him. And guess what else? He said it's not his money, it's our money and he said in this house we make decisions together." She didn't miss the look her Mama flashed her Daddy. She imagined Daddy would be getting a harsh talking-to on their way back home Sunday. She also thought that was probably just what he needed.

They wanted her tell them the whole story again about running off with Daryl Dixon. She didn't really mind, and she was careful to emphasize how well he'd treated her when she was sneaking out to see him for those four weeks. She was also sure to reiterate how he had never tried to force her into anything. "Maybe if you try just looking at Daryl and the man he is, what a good person he is and how well he treats your daughter, instead of judging him by something his Daddy did, you'd learn to love him, like I do."

No sooner did she get those words out of her mouth than she heard the bike roar into the driveway. He'd been kind of wishing he was the type of asshole who hits the bar when the in laws come to town, not to be seen again in the light of day until they went back where they belonged. He'd worked with a few guys like that, but that wasn't him and he could never do that to Beth.

She opened the door and started toward the driveway to greet him and they hurried to each other. He wrapped that strong arm around her just like he had the morning before, and that big calloused hand squeezed her bottom as he kissed her hard and deep, "Hey Baby I missed ya today." Then he glanced up and saw her Mama and Daddy standing on the porch. "Oh hey folks."

Daddy started in right away, "Son do you really think that's appropriate behavior in front of the neighbors?"

Beth was ready to speak up for him but Daryl beat her to the punch when, with a great big smile he answered, "Yeah I sure do, I want 'em all ta know just how much I love my pretty little wife."

He'd expected these kinds of things would be coming his way, the questioning of his behavior, the subtle or even blatant disapprovals. A few jabs here and there and then maybe some kind of verbal left hook. At first he thought maybe he'd play a big game, try to act like the kind of person he was sure they'd want married to their daughter. He'd say the right stuff and go along, it was only for two days. But then he decided, fuck that shit.

He planned to show them respect, but he was his own man and it was plain to him that their daughter liked the man he was. He'd been on his own for more than a decade and making his own way in the world. They were her folks but she was his wife and this was his and Beth's home, not the farm.

He sat down on the porch step to pull his work boots off and son of a gun if Mama didn't say, "See there Hershel? That's what a man with some courtesy does, pulls his dirty old work boots off outside, so his wife doesn't have to constantly get down on her hands and knees cleaning the floor up after him!"

Daddy grumbled and Daryl was proud of himself, not about his boots, but about keeping a straight face. Now he knew where Beth got her little touch of spice.

It didn't stop there. Daryl lightly touched Beth's cheek and said, "I'ma have a beer before I shower up Baby, then I'll get that chicken on the grill. A'ight?"

She smiled that loving smile, "I'm sure you earned that beer today, you work so hard."

Then Daddy said it, "I don't allow drinking in my home."

"Is that right? Well then if I ever come there I won't be doin' any drinkin'. Here in this house my wife and I don't see a problem with it, long as we keep it from gettin' outta hand." And without even realizing it Daryl had thrown the haymaker.

Mama just said, "Well it's a good thing you're able to control it Daryl, Hershel never could." Ouch.

Daddy backed off a little after that, Daryl finished his beer and before going in to shower bent and whispered in Beth's ear, "Wish you was comin' with me." It was probably just knowing her parents were there that made her turn red as cherry. That made Daddy wonder what kind of profane thing that man had said to his daughter.

But Daryl Dixon was already winning Mama over. She was starting to think her daughter may have found a perfect man when she watched him get the chicken ready and put it on the grill. And then her son in law smiled at Beth and said, "I oughta make ya that chocolate pie tonight and we can take it over to Merle's tomorrow."

Mama was downright incredulous when she asked him, "You know how to make a pie Daryl?"

"Well not just any kinda pie, only chocolate, it's what I like."

"Well if you can make a pie crust the rest is pretty simple, I bet you could learn to make all kinds of pies."

Daddy wasn't much caring for all this fawning over his new son in law, but he'd heard something else that worried him, "What's this about Merle?"

"Merle's my older brother, him and his, well his woman they're havin' us all over for barbeque tomorrow."

Mama smiled, "Oh your brother lives right here in town? Isn't that wonderful. And how thoughtful of him and his wife to invite us over to share a meal." She continued to think maybe she'd misjudged, maybe these Dixon brothers had indeed been raised with some manners. Neither Daryl nor Beth commented on the "wife" part, things were going too well.

What sealed the deal for Mama was when her new son in law stood and began to clear the table after dinner. Daddy made a big mistake when he said, "You should let the women do that."

Daryl just looked him right in the eye as he remarked, "Beth is my wife not the help. I don't mind pitchin' in and doin' my share. And I sure ain't expectin' her Mama ta clean up after me."

It finally dawned on Daddy, he'd better just shut the heck up. The rest of the evening passed a lot more smoothly. Mama had brought some old family albums and she showed Daryl lots of pictures of Beth growing up. Birthday parties, Christmases, riding her horse and playing dress-up, and of course all her school pictures. Daryl kissed his wife on the cheek, "You've always been a pretty little thing, haven't ya Baby?"

* * *

He surprised her when they got in bed that night and he made that move, kissing her shoulder and neck, nibbling at her ear while he whispered sweet things and his hand slipped up under her gown. "Really Daryl, with my folks in the other room?"

He pulled her closer while pinching a nipple just hard enough, "Unless my wife gets ta squealing too loud they ain't gonna know what's goin' on in here."

She quietly giggled, "Well I guess you're right and it does seem like it could be a good way to end the evening."

* * *

They arrived at Merle and Karen's right at noon. Beth had never seen their place and she'd been curious to know how this man, who seemed to be such a contradiction of ornery and sweet, might live.

She was impressed with the outside beauty of the little house. It was painted a very pale green color with soft white trim and there was a big shade tree and a large front porch. But it was the interior that took her by surprise. It was like an invitation to the past, like great grandma's circa 1930 house. The wood furnishings were all mahogany with a little oak thrown in, the floors were all hardwood with big fringed area rugs, and the fabric on the sofa and chairs was a floral chintz. It didn't look anything even remotely like something Merle Dixon might have.

"Everything is so pretty Karen."

Karen knew what must be going through her mind, "Thanks Beth. Merle is real good about letting me do things the way I like them. He says as long as the yard, the shop and the garage are his domain I can have the house however I want. And between us, he looks kind of adorable sitting in that floral chair in his boxers and undershirt."

Daryl just shook his head, "I've thought a lotta different things about my brother, but I ain't never thought he looked adorable."

Beth had brought a big casserole dish of mac and cheese, Mama had insisted on making a Jell-O salad, and Daryl had his pie, plus a case of beer and a good supply of wine coolers. They put everything in the kitchen except the cooler of beverages and headed to the back porch.

There was Merle further out in the yard, sitting in front of a huge smoker in a wife beater shirt and sipping from a bottle of beer. He stood to greet them, "Hey y'all welcome. I hope you're hungry cuz I got enough ribs cookin' ta feed the whole neighborhood."

He wiped his hands down the sides of his pants as he walked toward them, greeting Beth first, "Hey little one, how ya doin' today? Ya gonna introduce me ta your folks here?"

"Hi Merle, thank you for inviting us. This is my Mama Annette Greene and my Daddy, Hershel Greene."

Merle and Hershel had already been looking hard in each other's eyes.

Merle addressed her Mama first, "Miz Greene it's a pleasure ta meet ya. We're real happy ya come by ta visit and share a meal with us."

Then he turned to her Daddy, "Been a long, long time Greene, good ta see ya again." Daryl and Beth just gave each other a questioning look, while Annette gave her husband the same.

Merle extended a hand to Daryl, "Brother, good ta see ya."

Merle was turning on the charm but there were unasked questions in the air. Daryl asked the big one, "Yeah, hey brother, how do ya know Beth's Daddy?"

"Well, it was kinda a business matter little brother. Let me put it like this, ya remember our Daddy had that moonshine operation, the one at the shack out there in the woods? He had me helpin' him there, you was still kinda little in those days, just a tot. Hershel here he was a real good customer a Daddy's, used ta come by to stock up on fresh supplies every Saturday mornin'."

Daryl wondered if his mouth was hanging open because it sure felt like his chin had hit the ground. Beth look confused and Mama, well she looked embarrassed. Daddy? Beyond embarrassed as he said, "Well I gave up that life a long time ago."

"Yeah I know, that's what we heard. It really cut into my Daddy's pocketbook when ya climbed on that ol wagon."

Everything fell silent on that and Daryl was wracking his brain trying to come up with something, anything to ease the tension. All he could muster was, "So what time we eatin'? I'm starvin'."

Merle laughed while he clapped him hard on the shoulder, "Shit little brother you was born starvin'."

There was a subtle shift in the tone of the conversations that followed. Daddy had given up on the snarkiness, instead trying hard to practice what he preached, 'judge not', and admitting to himself he had his own demons and his own past. Now everyone else knew it too.

Annette had known about his hard-drinking, and Beth had known a little, but neither had known about his longstanding relationship with Will Dixon. Daryl hadn't known anything about any of it. But what became clear to all of them now, was why it might have been that Hershel Greene had so vehemently attempted to keep his daughter away from the Dixon family.

Something else happened though, just shortly after that conversation, something that took everyone's mind right off Daddy's drinking past. Daryl had gotten himself and his brother a beer, while Karen got sweet tea for Annette and Hershel. Then Daryl offered Karen and Beth each a wine cooler. Beth almost hesitated but she, like Daryl, had decided not to pretend they were something different than who they were, and she enjoyed having a drink with her husband.

It was when Daryl offered the one to Karen and she politely refused, he looked at her, puzzled, "Serious, on a hot Saturday afternoon? are you the one on the wagon now?"

Karen looked right over in Merle's eyes and he was looking right back in hers. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Well ya know I thought I was just makin' love with my woman but it seems we was makin' a baby." Daryl was officially speechless.

But Mama was all smiles as she softly clapped her hands together, "That's so exciting! When are you due Dear?"

Karen smiled back, just a little embarrassed, "Well I'm not sure, I just took the test last night so I haven't been to the doctor yet."

"Well there will be a lot to think about and a lot to do, but it's all going to be wonderful. How long have you two been married?"

Merle, never one to spend a lot of time thinking before he spoke, said, "Well shit Ma'am, we never got around ta that part a the deal, we probably might oughta do sumthin' about it now though." He looked at Karen with that big grin and asked, "Whaddya think Sugar? Wanna tie yourself ta Merle Dixon for the rest a your life?"

Karen just shook her head side to side, but she had a little smile when she answered, "Merle you are really a sweettalking romantic, aren't you? Is that the best proposal you could come up with? But yes, I do."

That got the party started.

00

That night they crawled in the big king size bed, Beth first and Daryl right behind her and holding her tight. He was sucking on her neck and whispering those words of love in her ear when his hand moved to slide her gown up, and then that big strong hand slipped in her panties. In a half-breathless whisper she asked him, "Daryl when are we going to have a baby?"

00

 **A/N I have nothing more to say at this time :) So, what do you think? Like I said earlier, I know I picked on Daddy, but hey, it's the way the story worked for me. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment / review. The chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blogs bethylmethbrick and gneebee, the FB fan page Beth Greene FanFiction, and with the story on AO3. I thank you all for reading along and hope to see you back here next Saturday for more _Long Gone_ , and Wednesday for my other Bethyl WIP _Long Love Story_. In the meantime remember the truth, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you all so much for reading this story, and a big thank you to walkingdeadgirl87 for the song prompt, Suds in the Bucket. It's a very fun and upbeat song and I've enjoyed making it all about Bethyl. I hope you enjoyed it too :)**

 **This final chapter picks up right where we left off.**

00

It was becoming his nightly routine. He reached an arm up, turned the bedside lamp on and slid himself into a sitting position, leaning his back against the headboard. She slid right over by him and asked, "Why did you, you know, stop?"

"Are ya serious right now?"

"Well yes I thought so."

"Well I thought I's serious when I stuck my hand down your panties, but then I thought ya wanted ta talk about babies an ta be honest Beth, I lost my sense a direction."

"Don't you want to have a baby Daryl?"

"I'ma be honest again, I never did give sumthin' like that any thought. No reason to, I've always been single. So maybe, but shit we just got married so for right now? No. The timin' ain't right for me."

"Oh, well I always wanted to be a mom."

"So when was ya plannin' on that happenin' exactly?"

"Well I could wait a year or so."

"Baby you're 18 what's the big hurry?"

"Well you're 28."

He was snickering as he asked, "Ya sayin' I'm old an my biological clock is in hyperdrive?"

"No I didn't mean it like that, but I just thought maybe you might want to be a young Daddy."

He laughed a little louder, "Well Merle's 38 or 39 and this is gonna be his first go round so I ain't worried. Shit how old's your Daddy?"

"66."

"Well see there? Like I said, what's the hurry? I want a chance ta just be us for a while. Spend time just you an me. Then we can talk about a baby, a'ight?"

Although she nodded her head and said, "Yes" she looked disappointed. He ran his fingers through her hair, clutching the back of her head and bringing her lips to his. He kissed her full on and hard, then pulled his lips back just enough to say, "I remember what we was up to now. Ya know just cuz we ain't gonna have a baby don't mean we can't practice how ta make one."

That lightened her mood and she giggled softly, "Okay."

His sweet little wife must have forgotten her parents were there, because when he brought her to that place she let out a real loud satisfied squeal. Her enthusiasm appeared to have been contagious, because he couldn't seem to help himself as he answered that squeal with his own loud growling of her name.

As he floated back down to earth he had a moment of panic, half expecting her folks to come busting in the room to rescue her. He was mighty relieved when they didn't.

It was the next morning when he and Beth were cooking up a big Sunday breakfast, that's when he knew for sure her folks had heard their pleasure sounds. He could tell by the way her Daddy kept scowling at him, giving him the hairy eyeball like he was indeed the redneck devil himself. Her Mama though, she just kept smiling like she was fighting a giggle. He thought it again, that's where his little wife got her spice.

* * *

He was kind of proud of himself, he'd held up real well during their visit. All the way to carrying their things out to the car and thanking them for coming. As he and Beth watched them finally drive off he threw an arm around his wife's shoulder and breathed a big sigh, "Let's get the fuck outta here Baby, I need ta go for a ride with my wife."

That's just what they did. He took her up in the mountains and they got off the bike and walked around, enjoying the fresh air and the quiet. Then they started acting like a couple of newlyweds. He leaned his back up against a tree and pulled her in close weaving his big hands through her hair and pressing his lips to hers. There was a little play going on between them with his hand up the front of her t-shirt, and her hands sliding inside the back of his jeans. He pulled away just a little, smiling down at her and saying, "Let's get home and take care of this growin' problem I got. Someone's liable to walk right up on us out here."

She just shrugged a little, smiled at him and said, "Okay, if you think that's best, but maybe sometime soon you could take me camping and make love to me outside."

His smile grew as he placed a hand on her cheek, "Is next weekend good for you?"

"Sure."

"Alright then, I'll get the campin' gear all lined out and you figure out what we're gonna eat, k? We can make a store run Wednesday or so."

"I'm so excited Daryl! I never liked sleeping outside much, but the idea of sleeping outside with you sounds like so much fun."

He laughed and grabbed her around the waist holding her up above him, "Oh yeah, well right now I think I wanna get your sweet little self home and practice for that campin' trip."

"And practice to make a baby."

"Yeah, that too, for the future, right?"

"Yes, Daryl, the future."

They'd been thinking about it the whole ride home and the anticipation of what was about to happen got them even more worked up. She jumped off the bike, he jumped off the bike. They looked at each other, laughed and then both ran toward the front door. He unlocked it, pushed it open and then picked her up just like he had on their wedding day, carrying her over the threshold, "You're still my bride, ain't ya?"

She giggled as he threw her down on the bed and with no finesse at all he had her stripped naked in seconds. She was laughing and trying to roll away from him while he tickled her and pinched a little here and there until her whole body was pink, and she was nearly breathless from laughing. Then he stripped his own clothes off and lay on top of her. "Ya know ya make me crazy don't ya?"

"No, what do I do to make you crazy?' Now she sounded not just breathless and concerned.

"All ya gotta do to make me crazy is act the way ya do. The way you look at me, the way you smile, the way you move, it makes me want ya all the time. I can't see that changin' any time soon. Luckiest thing that ever happened to me was when your Daddy's piece a shit well pump finally gave out. It don't seem quite possible the way it all come down, but I'm sure as hell glad it did."

"I love you too Daryl."

They lay there in the afterglow, just lightly running fingers over each other's skin and he could feel himself starting to doze, when she suddenly said, "Oh gosh, I forgot to show you."

He just laughed real soft, was she always going to do this? It was looking that way. "Yeah Baby? What's that?"

"C'mon, you'll see." She opened the door to the third bedroom and there on the floor was the sewing machine and the giant tub of fabric.

"What's that for Baby?"

"Silly, it's my sewing machine and a lot of material, Mama brought it for me. I'm going to make new curtains for us, and myself a new dress, oh and things for Karen and Merle's baby."

"Ya know how ta do all that?"

"Well yes, of course. I'm so excited. I guess I can just set it up on the kitchen table after you go to work in the mornings. I'm going to have so much fun."

"Ya think that's fun, huh? Well I'll ya what, there's some scrap lumber out in the garage, I can make ya a table and you can set up right in here if ya want."

She did want and he had it built, painted and set up by the time they went to the grocery Wednesday after work. She was consulting her list and he was just watching her with a smile as she put things in their cart he would have never thought to take camping, hot dogs, marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers. Finally she pronounced it done.

"Well it ain't quite done. You're pretty skin is gonna need sunscreen and ya probably need bug spray too. We need eggs, some spam, a few potatoes and the most important thing, beer, and of course wine coolers for you."

They were setting up camp at 7:30 Friday night. Or Daryl was setting up camp, Beth was watching him and marveling at the way her big strong husband set up that tent in no time flat. She didn't think there was anything he couldn't do. It was tiny, just built for one and as far as she was concerned it was just perfect for two. Then he got a nice campfire going, set out a couple chairs and smiled at her, "C'mon Baby, let's have us a drink."

"Okay and I can get the fried chicken out too, and I made potato salad."

"Damn Beth, ya take the roughin' it right outta roughin' it, don't ya? Spoilin' me, that's what ya do."

"I like to do things for you, it makes me happy."

"I ain't complainin' one bit." He leaned in and touched his forehead to hers.

They talked and laughed over chicken and beers and the conversation turned to the big upcoming events in the Dixon family "I can't believe it Baby, I never thought I'd see the day Merle Dixon would marry up, but I guess he's gonna do it."

"Well as ornery as your brother can act I see the softness in his eyes when he looks at Karen. I think they're perfect for each other."

"Yeah if any woman can handle my brother it's Karen. He really changed when they got together. So I guess it'll be just us and them next Friday. I'm glad, I don't much care for those big blowout weddin's.

"I think it's going to be so special and I can't wait."

It hit him then, "Ya don't feel bad about the way we got married do ya, no big white wedding, no party?"

"I don't feel bad at all Daryl. I got just what I wanted, I got you." He'd never blushed but he thought he might then, and he took her hand and squeezed it. "Smartest thing I ever did was marry you Baby."

After dinner they did something else he'd never done, they cooked marshmallows over the fire. "I always thought these things were a big waste a time, but they're pretty damn good if ya get 'em scorched just right."

"Just wait until you try them with a graham cracker and chocolate tomorrow." She had that little twinkle in her eyes, like she was excited about a marshmallow. It was these moments when he was reminded just how young his wife was.

"Serious? Cookies and chocolate with these things?"

"Oh I'm very serious, there's nothing more serious than making the perfect s'more."

"Yeah, well you can show me that later, right now I think we should slip in that tent and show each other sumthin' else altogether."

"Oh, okay. I'm pretty excited for this Daryl, I've been waiting all week."

He couldn't help laughing, "You're sumthin' else girl."

He lay her down on the open sleeping bag and he knelt above her. He was smiling that crooked little grin and his steely blue eyes were full of mischief. Very slowly, very teasingly, he began removing her clothing, stopping after each article was tossed aside to kiss, fondle and tease the exposed skin a little more. She was getting excited and whispered, "Daryl please, just, please, you're torturing me."

His smile grew as in his own rough whisper he asked, "But ain't it a fun kind of torture? And don't you worry Baby, I'ma get ya there just as many times as you want me to take ya there." His words and teasing touches alone nearly got her there.

Her panties were the last item he removed and as he slid them off his mouth was immediately on her sweet little mound and his tongue was in her. She let out a small squeal of pleasure and desire, and he buried his face deeper while his fingers teased her breasts. Her whole body reacted to his play, her back arching to the point she was nearly sitting up.

He stopped what he was doing just long enough to whisper, "I'm right where I wanna be Baby," and his mouth went right back to work while she whimpered and moaned out his name. When she came he was sure any animals in the area had been scared off by her scream of pleasure.

He moved his body up and because of the small space there was no choice but for him to lay close, nearly on top of her. He kissed her breasts and began gently sucking and nibbling at them, and as she became more and more aroused, his touch, his tongue, his lips all became a bit more aggressive, a bit more demanding, increasing her already powerful feeling of need for him. His hand moved between her legs where he rubbed that sensitive little spot before slipping a finger in the delicious wetness that waited for him there. She softly gasped but then relaxed and began moving into his touch, making low guttural moans and softly whispering his name over and over. He was as aroused as she, she could feel the proof of that as his hardness pressed against her leg. That awareness of his arousal, knowing he wanted her, increased her own desire.

He knew she was getting close again when her little body began trembling and her moaning grew louder, then her fingers wrapped in his hair pulling just hard enough as she continued softly saying his name. He smiled to himself as he hoarsely whispered in her ear, "I want ya real bad Baby, ya get me so fuckin' hot, ain't nothing feels as good as this right here." And he slipped another finger in her while his mouth took in her entire breast and he sucked and nibbled hungrily. She felt herself shake apart with a physical pleasure that before Daryl, she'd never even imagined she could experience. He had a way of touching her that left her weak, breathless and oh so satisfied.

He smiled at her as she began to recover from her release and her breathing became more even, "Feelin' good Baby?"

"You know I am, I never knew it would be like this. I love you."

"I love you Baby, every little inch of ya." Again his hand went there as again his finger slipped inside her. He kissed her with a heady combination of sweet tenderness and raw need, just before his mouth began moving back down her body.

It wasn't long before in a desired filled whisper she began to beg him, "Please, I need you, I need to feel you in me, please Daryl." Her words were all he needed to hear, he was more than ready for her. Still, he took it slow at first as there was that last little bit of teasing, he liked the way it made her moan and ask him to please, please take all of her. When he finally did she let out another little squeal and breathed, "You feel so good."

"You Baby, you're what's good."

While his mouth hungrily enveloped her breast and he continued moving inside her with a steady rhythm, he slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her so she felt him even deeper. It was so much more intense, making the way his body rubbed against hers excruciating in it's deliciousness until once again she felt herself shake apart with a powerful and all-consuming pleasure. Her orgasm was made all the more pleasurable when she felt her husband lose control as his movements quickened and he growled out her name.

He had his hands on her head, fingers woven in her hair and he whispered to her "Damn Baby, that was so hot, you're so hot. Did ya like makin' love in the great outdoors?'

"It was perfect Daryl but I was so excited I didn't really know where I was." He smiled, satisfied with how he'd satisfied her, and she snuggled into him. He was just drifiting off when she asked, "Daryl there aren't any bears out here, are there?"

He didn't even bother to open his eyes, he just grinned, pulled her closer and said, "No Baby I killed 'em all before we came up here."

"Oh okay, good."

00

Merle had hired some wacky minister whose name he found in the Yellow Pages, "What difference does it make Sugar? He's legit n all an it'll work out better for little brother's work. The guy's willin' ta come in the evenin' n Daryl can't be takin' off when he just got started." Karen just shook her head, there was really no point in arguing and besides, as long as she was Merle Dixon's wife she didn't really care who officiated. Daryl and Beth offered to have the small ceremony at their home and serve the newlyweds a big meal to celebrate. It was on.

Daryl hurried home from work, showered and dressed. Beth had gotten everything else ready and he smiled, "Damn Baby ya made it special." She'd picked flowers from the yard and made a pretty centerpiece for the patio table. She'd also made a white and pink check tablecloth for it and she had it looking fancy with their new glasses, new dishes and new flatware."

When Merle and Karen arrived she had a pretty little bouquet for the bride and she pinned a flower to Merle's lapel. He smiled, "Thanks there little one, do I look pretty now?"

"Yes Merle you're beautiful." And he cackled the way he did and she marveled like she always did, as similar as he and Daryl were they were just so different.

The entire ceremony took under five minutes, which was nearly as much time as Merle spent kissing the bride. Daryl finally had to tell his brother, "Shit Merle come up for air, you're gonna suffocate your new wife."

"Fuck you little brother."

The preacher just raised a brow, took his cash and skeedaddled.

Daryl grilled rib eye steaks and there was champagne for everyone, except Karen. Beth had gotten her sparkling cider. In his infinite wisdom Merle just shrugged, "Shit the kid's gonna be a Dixon, a drink or two ain't gonna kill it." Nobody offered any input on that. They all knew there was really no point in even trying.

For their wedding gift Daryl had gotten the couple a room at the Doubletree Hotel where he and Beth had stayed. Beth gave Karen a pretty little nightie she'd made for her and the honeymoon was on.

Within just a few weeks of each other, the brothers who thought they'd never marry were now happy husbands.

 **Five Years Later**

Her folks were coming for the weekend and he didn't mind one bit, they were going to be watching his and Beth's little boy, two year old Danny, while Daryl took Beth camping.

Now that they had that little Dixon they'd made, Daryl had made appropriate adjustments. They were the owners of a small cabover camper, but they wouldn't be using it for this trip. This was their anniversary get-away and it was different. It was just the two of them. They'd had a sexy-naughty little talk one night about what might be a fun way to celebrate. They decided it would be plenty of fun if they just took his old one-man tent.

These days her Mama treated him like he was the best thing since ice cream and even her Daddy had softened up and come around. After all he'd given them the world's most adorable grandson while continuing to prove through his actions just what a good man he was. Now that Hershel had the grandson he'd wanted for so long he wanted to be close with the Dixons, and close meant bending a little and being a little more accepting. He decided Daryl was pretty alright.

All day at work Friday he played it over in his mind, how different things were now. He always thought he'd be single the rest of his life, even after he met her. At least until four weeks after when he married her on their way to Chattanooga.

As sure as he'd been about himself never entering in to such a contract, he'd been even more sure Merle never would. But that had all changed in a big way. Merle and Karen had taken the baby making business real serious, they now had four year old Merle, Jr., three year old Sadie, and one year old Hank.

Daryl had finally suggested to his brother that maybe it'd be best if he put the baby making brakes on. Merle just said, "Fuck you little brother. I make real good ones."

Beth never did go to beauty school. It was just as well now, neither she nor Daryl were inclined toward her working out of the house, not while the Danny was so small. Besides, she had a little business going right there out of the house and she did real well at it. She made baby clothes and a local high-end children's shop bought all she could make. She loved the work and Daryl loved that she was happy, satisfied. She was still only twenty-three years old, she could always go to school later if she wanted.

Things were going quite well for him on the job, he was now the supervisor. He was still real happy he'd decided to make the move, and happier he'd been smart enough to turn around that day and bring her with him.

* * *

They had a little trouble saying goodbye to Danny, they both hated goodbyes but they reminded themselves they'd be home Sunday early afternoon and it was going to be good for them to get away, alone.

He got the tent up and nowadays she knew what needed to be done and she liked helping. She gathered up the wood and made their little fire pit, and he struck the match. They sat close while he ate her delicious fried chicken and they drank a beer. "It's beautiful here and I get to enjoy it with the prettiest woman I know. Happy Anniversary Baby."

"Thank you Daryl, I'd say I'm the lucky one. I found the best man in the world and it's made my life so good. The anniversary isn't until tomorrow though, and don't worry, I've got everything to make s'mores and there's champagne in the cooler." They both thought the combination sounded gross, but that didn't mean they didn't like it.

"I got a little idea a sumthin' we could try with that champagne and your naked body."

He made her blush and that made him smile. "What Daryl?"

"Insteada tryin' ta describe it, why don't we just slip in that tent and I'll show ya."

The color in her cheeks deepened and she smiled, "Oh, okay."

Later, as he held her body next to his and his eyes began to drift closed she whispered, "Daryl do you think it's time for us to have another baby?"

 _The End_

00

 **A/N There it is and again, I hope you had some fun with it, I know I did. I'd appreciate reading your comments, hint hint. The final story photo is posted to my tumblr pages gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. If you like the song, like the idea of it and you don't mind venturing into other pairings, I have written two other stories based on this prompt, a Brick titled, _They're Gone_ , and a Meth titled _Gettin' Gone_. I'd also appreciate you checking out my Bethyl WIP _Long Love Story_. I thank all of you again, so much. I have many more Bethyl stories coming for you so, until next time remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
